Hate and Lust
by B-Rated
Summary: Hate is a strong word but it's how they feel towards one another and unfortunately lust is an even stronger word. Ron/Draco
1. Chapter 1

I don't own.

Random fun.

Summary: Hate is a strong word but it's how they feel towards one another and unfortunately lust is an even stronger word.

* * *

"Draco, my son, I wish to talk to you about a matter of grave importance," Lucius sat in his study and had called his son in for this chat.

The youngest Malfoy sat in the large chair attentively, "yes, Father?"

"I have come to a decision on your future," Lucius stated. "You have come of age and it is time for you to have a family of your own. Unfortunately there are so few purebloods left and I cannot have my son marrying to a filthy mudblood. So you're suitor is a…"

* * *

Molly Weasley opened the letter an owl had sent her. As she read her heart almost stopped beating in her chest. She was suddenly faced with a dilemma.

She knew this letter was meant to Ginny but her daughter had become so infatuated with Harry. She couldn't do that to her but that left her with an unprecedented choice. All she had left were her sons.

George was suffering from his twin's death. She couldn't ask him to be thrown into this. No, that only left her youngest boy. But Molly wouldn't tell him it was her choice that he go. He would hate her for what she was about to do. She was sending him into marriage.

* * *

Malfoy groaned throwing his head back against the chair. What a trying day it had been but at least he had been able to keep his name.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," his new _suitor _spat. "It's not any better for me."

The blond sat up straight to glare, "of course it is. You get me, WeaselBee!"

The redhead groaned in annoyance, "only you would be so conceited."

"This is complete bullshit!" Malfoy shouted, "I don't know what on Earth Father was thinking!"

"You probably put him up to it."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"You asked him to pair us."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Otherwise you'd never get me to romp with you."

His eyes went wide and heat spread to his face so he turned away.

The Weasley smirked and put their hands behind their head while stretching, "did I strike a nerve? I bet you want me to."

"Shut up, WeaselBee," Malfoy spat, "if anything you would be the receiving end of this _relationship_."

The redhead scoffed, "yeah right, Malfoy. You want me to hold you down and fuck you senseless."

Malfoy's stomach churned and his eyes narrowed once more, "fuck you."

"Nope, other way around, _darling_," Ronald smiled.

"Gah!" Draco threw up his arms, "I'm going to fucking kill Father. How did he think _this_ would be a good match?!" The blond continued to rant, "marriages are supposed to produce children to carry on the bloodline! How the hell does _this _apply?"

Ron shrugged and yawned. It was now pushing midnight. Neither had mentioned bed in fear of the topic of sleeping arrangements. The flat they were forced into was small; one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen.

"My fucking god…" Malfoy suddenly muttered to himself and didn't complete the thought.

"What?" Ron sat up suddenly curious.

Draco's glare returned then softened with a sigh as he fell back into the chair, "fuck my life."

Ron yawned again.

Draco stared at the coffee table, "I have to pretend to be content with _this_?"

"What?"

"Nothing, you'd understand, WeaselBee," Draco scoffed. "But arranged marriages are tradition in _my_ family. I have to be happy with whomever Father chooses for me."

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard for _you_ to enjoy yourself; after all you did get landed with me," Ron said smugly. "I on the other hand…" he sighed.

"_You_ are the beneficial one of this _relationship_, Weasley. You and your _filthy_ family get a better status because of mine."

Ron was suddenly awake, "don't you ever talk about my family, Malfoy!" He jumped from his chair and held the blond by the shirt collar. "You don't know anything about true _family_!"

"Nor would you, Weasley," Draco hissed. "It's family like yours that are a disgrace to the wizarding world," he paused, "but at least you're not mudbloods."

Ron released a feral growl and pushed the smaller body hard into the chair. Draco gasped in surprise, his heart beating rapidly, and breath quickening, his stomach churning and face becoming hot once more. He was overcome with the feeling to… He shook it away and realized Ron was staring.

Draco became suddenly aware of the knee between his legs, so Ron could better brace himself for the attack, but now there was nothing scary about it. His eyes went wide and he did nothing but stare back. Heat was spreading through his system. They were so close… Ron's face was mere inches away from his. He could feel the his breath on his face. He swallowed hard trying to ignore it. But Ron's lips were right there… His eyes fell to them and his own became suddenly dry.

Draco blinked and missed it; Ron's sudden attack on his mouth. The tongue pushed its way in and there was little he could do… if he had wanted to. Ron's hand held his neck while his craned up to force himself deeper into the wet cavern.

Malfoy moaned unexpectedly against the ravishing muscle. The kiss was rough and forceful. Hands began pulling his shirt from his pants with force and he was pushing himself up for more. He wanted more.

His head fell to the side as fingers found way under fabric and were groping at flesh. Ron started to claim his neck just as violently.

Draco's uneven pants sounded though the silence along with whimpers and other delighted sounds. Ron smiled against the pale skin. His strong arms wrapped around the slender body and pulled him up. Draco's legs instinctively landed on Ron's hips and their open mouths met again in a desperate kiss.

Ron's hands traveled further up the smooth back, pulling him closer. Draco moved his body against Ron's; shivers and moans going though them each time their hips met.

The redhead began walking blindly towards the bedroom. Then Draco landed on the bed with the other body on top him. Kissing him fiercely, pulling at clothes, panting hard between breaks, and then diving right back in before breath was even near caught. Ron succeeded in removing Draco's pants and then his own.

The blond withered and whimpered with every new sensation. He was aching for more. And Ron happily gave it to him. Without preparation or warning the Weasley was buried deep inside the Malfoy and placing a cascade of kisses from his jaw to his collar bone then around to the other side of his jaw.

Draco held onto Ron's shoulders finding the pain difficult and the pleasure even worse. "Just… bear… with me… one sec," Ron panted against the warm pale skin.

His hands sunk to lift Draco's hips and this time he did give warning, "don't cum."

Malfoy was confused at this. He was about to ask what he meant when he got his answer. Ron gave a hard thrust and was able to strike the spot within the other body. Draco's back sprung off the bed, his head was tossed back and he did little to keep himself from clawing at Weasley's back.

When he fell back down, panting hard, he was able to open his eyes long enough to see the redhead smiling at him, "what?"

"Nothing…" Ron ran his fingers through the blonde's sweaty hair. "I didn't think you knew my name."

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

Ron's grin grew. He pulled back and gave another swift hit to Draco's nervous system. Malfoy's body reacted the same; his toes curled and body jumped, "_Ronald_!"

When he realized what he said, what he moaned, his hand flew up to cover his mouth and his eyes turned to daggers.

"Oh, come now, _Draco_, no need to be shy," Ron pulled at the pale wrist with no avail. "Alright then, we'll do this the hard way." Ron gave another thrust and another and another.

Draco's hand moved up to hold the pillow above his head. His hips moved in time with the redhead's. His head was tilted back and his moans were more like sounds of shock, sort of hiccupy too, with every thrust.

Ron kept his face buried in the blonde's neck. He listened intently to every rugged breath and squeak of pleasured pain. Then there was a raw gagging sound and nothing more. But he felt Draco's body moving under him. Like a rubberband drawn tight before being pulled at and let go.

The heat in himself became too much. Draco's body was tightening and Ron slowed down to accommodate it but as the slender frame collapsed, signaling its end was up, Ron released a rough sigh and finished in the calming Malfoy.

His orgasm was less surprising, less earth-shattering. But still it left him satisfied. He removed himself and rolled to the side of the blonde. Their breathing was still rough but becoming steady.

"You're welcome," Ron smiled smugly.

Draco turned his head to glare at him; his chest heaving and nostrils flaring. His hair was tousled and face flushed. It gave him a wild look. One so different from the prim and proper mannered Malfoy, the ill tempered, vile, snarling person Ron had first known. This Draco was, well, hot, this Draco was one only Ron had seen, one only Ron would see. It made his calming breath speed up again.

He rolled onto his side and reached an arm around the pale body pulling him close once more. His parted lips met Draco's and waited not for permission to take control again. The power was addicting. He not only wanted to see Malfoy in a demeaning place but be the one to put him there and make him beg for more of it.

Ron moved over Draco once more, their mouths never parting. His hands did actions that gained him reworded moans.

Draco's finger's tangled in the fiery locks coated with sweat. He pulled at them, tugged at them, as a way to punish Ron. Because, even though, he liked the things the Weasley was doing, it didn't change the fact he wished it wasn't Weasley doing it.

He moaned as he was entered for the second time. It was easier this time. Ron didn't have to wait for him to adjust.

The thrusts became hard and uneven. Their breath was thick and Draco's sounds were the same as before, surprised sobs.

"Say my name," Ron panted with a snarl against the blonde's collarbone.

"No… unless you say-… no," Draco responded.

"Oh… Merlin… ah fuck, Draco…" Ron said incoherently.

"No…" Draco moaned while his back arched as the spot inside of him was hit.

"Please, oh, Draco… say… it…" Ron was also loosing satiability.

The blonde only gasped and rocked back.

"Fuck… Draco, _Draco_… say it," his stomach tightened. He was close.

The Malfoy's body was showing signs of another sporadic end. His pants were becoming whimpers and his back was jumping off the mattress.

"Now," Ron demanded. "Scream it…"

Draco's fists tightened hard in the red hair. His hips and back made one sharp curve off the bed, his mouth hung open wide and his head went flying back, "_RONald_!"

Instead of following, this time Ron found his release in the midst of Draco's own. He was smiling, so wide it was a surprise he wasn't laughing. With a contented sigh he rolled off to the side again. He stared at the ceiling his smile never fading.

Draco turned his head to glare at him again. How dare he. How dare he make him _scream _such obscenities.

Ron's smile was what made Draco madder. He wasn't prideful, gloating or arrogant. He was happy. Genuinely content and that simply wouldn't do. "I hate you," he spat.

Ron nodded, "uh-huh. That's why you let me fuck you like that?"

The blonde released a low growl, "I hate you."

Weasley was still staring up the smile firmly in place, "I hate you too."

"Then stop fucking smiling!"

"I'm sorry. I just got laid twice in one evening. Excuse me for being down right giddy," Ron remarked.

Draco's glare softened a small amount, barely noticeable, before he acted on impulse. He wanted to see the redhead suffer. Watch him squirm and wither and beg.

He connected his lips to Ron's and rolled overtop of him. His knees straddled him and Ron's hands went automatically to his hips. When the kiss broke for air and to give battling tongues a break Ron smirked, "you'll get sore."

"Fuck you," Draco spat before forcing his mouth back against Ron's.

The Weasley's hands moved up. One now rested on Draco's side and the other at the base of his neck. After a few moments the muscles stopped fighting and just began tasting. That's when it was time to break apart again.

Ron's hands held the blonde's hips again and pushed them down over his own. Draco didn't object. He lowered himself to place kisses to Ron's skin while sitting up. He looked at Ron with emotionless features as he pushed himself down onto Ron.

With a sigh his eyes closed and hips began rocking on their own accord. Ron's hands held him tighter as they began moving together. There was nothing smooth or rhythmic about it. It was pure selfishness driving both of them. But oddly it's what made it seem better.

Draco held Ron's shoulders and Ron was gripping tight onto his hips. Their noisy pants were hitting the other's face. Ron was still smiling thrusting up into the other body delightfully. This time he did laugh. And eventually so did Draco.

The blonde threw himself onto the bed with a sigh still chuckling between breaths. He shook his head to get his hair out of his face but couldn't move any more than that. Ron had been right, he was sore. His right leg was tangled with Ron's left one but he couldn't find strength to move away any farther.

His eyes closed and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Ron tilted his head to look at Draco again. He watched his chest rise and fall gently with calm breaths. Ron sighed and pushed some hair from Draco's face with a content smile. He removed his leg from the blonde's and turned onto his side, away from him, to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own.

* * *

Draco groaned as the sun forced his eyes open. He looked around the room and glared at the body next to him. He sighed and looked down at himself, turned up his nose with disgust and rolled out of bed. He crossed the hall and went into the bathroom.

Draco pulled a towel from the cupboard ad tossed it onto the floor beside the shower before stepping in. He relaxed into the warm water and washed away every sign Ron Weasley ever defiled his perfect body. But there were some things that wouldn't wash away.

He heard the bathroom door open and saw a shadow on the curtain. "In some coulters it's appropriate to _knock_ before going into a closed room," he informed.

"I've already seen you naked, Malfoy," Ron sighed. He could tell nothing had changed between them. "Those are images I'd like to forget."

"Oh, you enjoyed yourself last night and you know it. You've been privileged by claiming a Malfoy and it will never happen again," Draco stated.

Ron rolled his eyes, "you didn't seem to be fighting too hard to keep your _privilege_ how do I even know I'm the first to earn it."

"I am not a whore!" Draco yelled.

"Uh-huh…" Ron snorted, putting back down the toilet lid when his business was done.

"And don't you dare flush that-" too late. He yelped and jumped out of the shower as the water became too hot to bear. He glared, uncaring for their nudity.

Ron's eyes settled on Malfoy's hips. His head tilted sideways as if questioning.

"What?" Draco demanded.

Ron moved toward him and placed his hand over the purple marks of the same size. "I made these bruises," he stated.

Draco's glare remained, "yes, thank you for ruining my body now please-"

"You _let_ me make these bruises," Ron said, his eyes now meeting Draco's.

Malfoy's glare was broken, his mouth hung open slightly in surprise. He was right. He did let him.

Ron smiled, "you _let_ me take you. You _wanted_ me to."

The blonde turned his head away. He was right about that too but it was something he'd never admit to.

He felt fingers tracing a spot on his neck, "I made this too."

"Yes, very good, Ronald, you do have a memory, now if you'd kindly stop-" he looked back to see the redhead smirking at him. "What?"

"Nothing," his hand traced water drops down Draco's chest. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed as he sighed. Ron leaned into his ear, "you said my name again."

Draco gasped and opened his eyes to see their reflection in the mirror over Ron's shoulder. Lines were plummeting down his back, lines he had made… with his nails. His breath quickened. He wrapped his arms around him to run his fingers over the lines.

Ron shivered as Draco's wet fingers moved over his dry skin. He moved closer and licked at the water on his neck.

All at once Draco was attacked by what he had been holding back. He buried his face into Ron's shoulder, his hands curling around his shoulders.

The redhead nipped at the pale skin offered to him gaining moans against his own skin. Draco panted hard between sounds and held Ron's shoulder tighter, careful not to touch the lines on his back.

Ron pulled Draco closer his hands kneading at the small of his back. "Draco…" he whispered into his neck.

"Hm?"

"Tell me…" Ron demanded.

"What?"

"Tell me you want this," Ron insisted.

The blonde shook his head, "no."

"Please, just so I know I'm not imaging it," Ron argued.

"You're not. There you got your proof," Draco stated.

Ron smiled, "that'll work."

He turned them towards the bathroom counter. Suddenly he started retreating from Malfoy's arms, "wait the water's still running."

Draco grabbed him and pulled him back. Their lips met in a rough demanding kiss. The blonde was relentless, forcing his way into Ron's mouth and making him fight back. He gasped and broke apart, "Father's paying the bills. Don't worry about it." He pulled him back for more.

Ron's hands grasped his sides and pulled his hips forward. Draco wasted no time in leaning against the counter and wrapping his legs around Ron's waist. "Hurry up," he panted. His hands were resting on the countertop to keep himself up.

Ron pushed into the tight heat with a groan. The blonde's head went back as he gasped and moaned. His elbows almost gave out and he started shaking as Ron started trusting into him.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco moaned while Ron focused his attention on his shoulder, nipping… sucking… biting… "Oh Ron…" his knuckles turned white from gripping the granite. His jaw clenched from the pleasured pain. He gasped as the spot inside him was hit, "yes!"

The room became a course of gasps and moans, screams and groans over running water until the rocking hips slowed and all was still around rapid breathing.

Ron pulled out and rested his forehead against Draco's shoulder before he caught his breath again.

"Thank you, Weasley, now I have to shower _again_," Draco remarked, climbing down from the counter and moving towards the shower.

Ron smiled, "you're welcome. Let me know when you're done and don't use up all the hot water."

"I'll use all the hot water if I want to, WeaselBee," he snorted.

Ron shook his head and left the bathroom. Yup, this _thing_ that was between them definitely wasn't love or even contentment with one another. It was their goals to ruin the other but when the barriers were broken it didn't matter or maybe it did. Maybe it was the fact they hated each other so much that made the sex amazing. Ron decided not to dwell on it. It could ruin whatever it was they had.

* * *

To all those who thought this as a one-shot: it's not. I never intended it to be. Otherwise I would have marked it as complete.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own.

* * *

Malfoy walked into the kitchen and placed his dirty plate on the week's worth of them in the sink. "Good job, Malfoy, now if only you would _wash _the dishes," Ron remarked from the doorway.

"That's servant stuff," Draco responded, leaning against the counter.

"Do you see any _servants _here?" Ron retorted.

"You seem quiet fitting for the job, WeaselBee," he smirked.

Ron scowled, "clean the dishes."

"No," the blonde crossed his arms over his chest.

"Malfoy…" Ron warned; his voice becoming threatening.

"I'm not doing it," Malfoy insisted. "In fact…" he turned back to the sink and removed what he had just placed there. He held the plate away from him and paused with a winning smile.

"Don't you dare-" he was cut off by a loud crash. "Malfoy! Clean it up!"

"No," the blonde walked past him out of the kitchen.

"Malfoy, you little prat! Clean the kitchen!"

"I'm not cleaning it!"

"Yes you are!" Ron stomped out of the kitchen to find his darling dearest laying out on the couch.

"All your yelling is giving me a headache," he stated bringing a hand up to cover his eyes, "be a good wife and bring me some aspirin."

"What?!" Ron shouted. "If either one of us is the wife it's you! Now go clean the mess you made in the kitchen!"

"I'm not the wife! I will not cook and certainly will not clean!"

"But you will let me fuck you. That makes you wife. Clean the dishes," Ron concluded.

Malfoy glared, "no."

"Damn it, Malfoy! I'll ring your high class scrawny little neck!"

"That won't get your dishes done!"

The door bell rang. Ron groaned and went to answer it. "Clean the fucking dishes or so help me-… oh hi, Harry."

Harry looked at Ron suspiciously, "did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no, come in," Ron stepped aside and let Harry enter.

Draco sat up to glare at his house guest, "don't let him in! This is my house too! I don't want _Potter_ here!"

"Shove a sock in it, Malfoy!" Ron shouted back.

"If I remember correctly it wasn't a _sock_ and it wasn't _me_ getting a mouthful!"

Ron's eyes went wide, "you fucking prat! I'm going to kill you!"

"Um…" Harry stared down at his feet, "maybe I should come back later?"

"Better yet don't come back at all," Draco suggested.

"Harry, you're fine. Draco's just PMSing and I have a feeling we'd still be yelling even if you were to come back later," Ron stated.

"I'm not a woman!" Draco objected.

"Yeah, yeah, clean the kitchen!"

"I'm not cleaning the bloody kitchen!" Draco picked himself up off the couch and stormed off down the hallway that lead to their bedroom.

Ron sighed, "so, Harry, tea?"

"Um… sure," he followed him into the kitchen. Harry looked at the broken plate on the floor as he entered the room. "What happened?"

"Malfoy, happened," Ron said simply.

"Oh…" he sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "Why are you living together?"

Ron froze and turned to look at him, "no one told you, did they?"

Harry shook his head, "they just told me to see you here."

Ron sighed and sat across from him, "I'm engaged."

"Okay…" Harry was obviously confused.

"To Draco," Ron added.

"What?" Potter went into shock.

"It's an arranged marriage. Pure-blood to pure-blood, no one really cares if they're two males," Ron stated. "Well, there are probably some who do but really there's nothing to be done about it."

"That's not right…" Harry argued.

"It's been done for centuries, Harry," Ron stated.

"But you and _Malfoy_, you'll both have killed each other before your first year anniversary," Harry said.

Ron thought a moment, "maybe not."

"What?"

Ron sighed, "it's not really something I should tell you… but… Malfoy's not so bad…"

"You're kidding right? It's _Malfoy_ we're talking about here," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, I hate his guts and he hates mine, we're at each other's throats all the time… but… um…"

"What the git is trying to say is the sex is incredible," Draco informed walking into the kitchen.

"Malfoy, I thought you were in the bedroom!" Ron shouted.

"I was but I still have a headache! It's like you're voice sets off ringing in my ears!" Draco retorted, finding a glass and filling it with water.

Ron sighed and buried his face in his hands, "my luck… my filthy rotten luck."

"Like it's any better for me," Draco sighed and put his glass in the sink after taking his aspirin.

"Do the dishes," Ron growled.

Draco smiled again and pulled the glass out of the sink, "remember last time you ordered me to do something?"

"If you break that you'll regret it," Ron's voice was serious.

Draco just smirked, "I regret nothing."

Ron glared, "then do it. See what happens."

Draco thought a moment, "is this reverse psychiatry?"

"No, it's a threat," Ron corrected.

"I don't respond well to threats," the blonde stated.

"Then break it already. Go on," he encouraged.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I hate you." He put the glass back in the sink and stormed away again.

Ron sighed and turned back to Harry, "so what brings you here?"

"Your mum sent me," Harry stated.

"Oh, what news comes from the burrow?" Ron removed his wand and pointed it at the broken plate, "repairo." He levitated it into the sink and used another spell for the dishes to clean themselves.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Harry asked.

"It's the principle of the thing, Harry," Ron explained.

"Oh, well, your mum would like to have you and… Draco over for dinner, I guess," Harry shrugged.

"She'll send me an owl eventually," Ron waved off.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of their visit talking about various things of no importance. Ron used a charm so the dishes would put themselves away and he walked Harry back to the door. They said their good-byes and Ron went back into the house to find his family's owl awaiting with a letter.

He read it to himself and walked back to the bedroom to lean against the open doorframe. "Mum wants us over for dinner to announce our engagement," he informed.

Draco turned the page of his magazine, "okay."

"You won't act like that, will you, around my parents?" Ron asked.

"So what if I do?" He retorted.

"Draco, come on," Ron sighed, "please let them think we're fine with this."

"Why? They know it wasn't our _choice_," Draco argued.

"See, unlike your parents, mine want me to be happy," Ron stated, "they'll be upset to know we act the way we do towards each other."

Draco turned the next page of his magazine, "I was raised around dinner parties and afternoon teas, I know how to pretend to be pleasant. I'm not barbaric. I will be nice to your family and put up with, only God knows what, they call a house."

"Thank you," Ron sighed, "and, Draco…"

"Yes?" The blonde looked up again.

"You can't call me Weasley," Ron said.

Draco smiled, "the last time I've called you by name I wasn't in my right mind."

"You were also on your back and screaming it," the redhead smirked.

"Yes, and you seemed quite happy about that," Draco pointed out.

"Because you're voice goes all high pitched," Ron teased.

Draco grinned. He was good at this game. It wasn't flirting, it was insulting, but strangely it always ended the same…, "and you like to make the dogs on this block go mad."

Just like that the magazine was forgotten, tossed, or rather kicked, off the bed as Draco moved from laying on the foot of the bed, on his stomach, to in the center, on his back. His shirt was ripped open and pants tangled around one ankle. Ron was over him. His pants on the floor, his shirt, less ripped and more carefully undone.

The blonde's head fell to the side as he whined and pushed his hips up. His arms were extended straight from his shoulders and fingers holding tight to the blue bedspread. Ron's hands were traveling up and down his chest before he leaned down to take his shoulder.

Malfoy had asked he be marked in areas easily covered. Usually Ron wouldn't of cared but he had dinner with his family tonight.

His arms wrapped around Draco's waist and pulled him up. The blonde's legs bent to keep the position. His head lolled back and spine arched as Ron pushed inside. He moaned for him and wrapped his legs around his waist, "deeper…"

Ron groaned and obliged to earn a loud moan of his name. He didn't move right away, instead he watched Draco's face twist with pleasure as listened to every delectable sound. "More…" Draco insisted.

Ron smiled and moved his hands down Draco's back and up his thighs. He pulled them away from his waist and towards his shoulders.

Draco snarled. Ron was buried further than ever before. It hurt… but oh… it was a good hurt. His back arched further his fingers clawing at the bed. His breath was quick and rough. "I'm so close…" he whined.

Ron smiled down at him, "Draco…" he called as though he was far away and he was. The blonde was off in his own world. "I'm not even moving…" he teased.

"Shut up!" he gasped. His head turned from side to side with silent moans. "I know…" he panted.

Ron felt the muscles around him tightening. Draco's hips rocked twice, his fingers curled tight in the blanket, head went flying straight back and mouth hung open to make sounds like he had made a new discovery. It was quite comical really, Ron thought so at least, that the blonde was pleasured so easily. He bucked his hips a couple times to find his own release as Draco was coming down from his own.

He sighed and rolled off to the side. Draco was staring at the ceiling panting hard and his eyes drifted closed, "wow…"

"For you maybe…" Ron turned his head to look at him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "oh it's always good for you, WeaselBee."

Ron shrugged, "only because I'm pretending it's not you. And it's not that hard seeing as you're practically a girl anyway."

Draco sighed and rolled off the bed. "Third shower today," he muttered and crossed the hall to the bathroom.

Ron's fingers laced over his chest as he listened to the sound of the shower running. He sighed internally. Draco was clean. He liked being clean. It was like a fetish or something. After every… _incident _he ran off to the shower. It was routine. It was annoying. Did Draco hate him that much that he couldn't stand to have his _evidence _any longer than he had to or was it something else? Was it that he just liked being clean and it had nothing to do with Ron? That would make sense. He was raised a Malfoy, prim, proper, and _clean_. Or maybe…

Draco walked out of the bathroom and sighed as the cool air met his warm skin. A towel was wrapped around his waist to practice some discretion. He walked into the shared room to see the redhead still laying on the bed. He went to his closet. "What should I wear to dinner?" he asked holding up a shirt for inspection.

Ron sat up, "whatever. Just nothing fancy."

"Fancy?" he questioned.

Ron sighed, "normal clothes. Everyday stuff."

Draco pulled out black pants and a white button up shirt. He laid them out on the bed and looked at them critically.

"That's fine," Ron reassured rolling his eyes. Draco really was like a woman. He shook his head and made way for the shower himself, Draco's habits were rubbing off on him.

When Ron came out of the bathroom Draco was dressed, his hair was done and he was staring at Ron's clothes. Ron rolled his eyes once more, "you're not picking my clothes out for me, Malfoy. No matter how much of a good _wife _you want to be."

"Fine then, look like a bloody mess," Draco shrugged and passed him to leave the room.

Ron sighed and started getting dressed. Tonight will be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own.

* * *

Draco was scowling, staring at Ron as they stood in front of the door to the burrow. Ron was glaring in return he had a horrible feeling something wicked was turning in his future partner's mind.

The handle turned and in a flash Malfoy was smiling and turning toward the door as a redheaded woman opened it. "Ron!" Molly Weasley hugged her son then turned to the blonde, "hello, Draco, dear," she hugged him with less enthusiasm. "Welcome, come in, come in," she stood aside and gestured them in.

"Ron!" There was a chours of siblings shouting at once and a line of greetings. Few seemed happy to see Draco but he wore the same polite smile the whole time.

During dinner Molly was on a lovely rant about the wedding arrangements and how the children were to have no part in it while idle chatter went on around her. Draco was holding a rather interesting conversation, even for his standards, with Charlie about his dragons. The conversation started with the reference to his name.

Meanwhile his hand had moved under the table to rest on Ron's knee. The redhead merely ignored him and continued talking with Bill.

Draco smiled and nodded for Charlie to continue his story while his hand traveled Ron's thigh. Ron didn't react showingly. He kept up his conversation while his own hand moved down to take Draco's and keep it from continuing on the path it was taking.

The blonde was stunned, though he didn't show it. Holding hands was something the two had never done. Holding hands was a sign of love and affection, something that certainly could not be found between them. He looked towards Ron blankly. The redhead looked back with a smile and squeezed the hand in his.

Draco felt his insides burst into butterflies then told himself not to feel this way. Ron was smiling because he had to keep up the charade and the squeeze was a warning not to try anything else. Besides Draco Malfoy did not have _those_ feelings for Ron Weasley.

After Draco's face fell to look at his plate Ron decided that the blonde was trying to keep himself from glaring. He turned to his sister and engaged in a new conversation.

When dinner was over Molly began clearing the table as Arthur ushered his children into the living room. There was less noise as they sat in the mismatched furniture and some on the floor. There were small conversations here and there but mostly it was calm.

Draco couldn't help but keep looking towards Ron. It made his stomach churn and the corners of his mouth twitch with an oncoming smile until he looked away with a shake of his head. He felt like an idiot but couldn't help it. The feeling was addicting. So as long as no one would notice he kept stealing glances.

George noticed tough and he pulled his younger brother aside before their departure. "Ron, do you have feelings for Draco?" he asked.

"No!" Ron responded as though his brother had gone insane, "of course not."

"Good," George sighed, "I'm going to ask you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Destroy him," George commanded.

"What?!" Ron was shocked.

"You know who's side he was on. Destroy him like they did others, like they did Fred."

"George, that's cruel, that's-"

"Justice. No, justice would be killing him and I'm not asking that, you know his weakness, you have to by now, you are living together. Just break him, please, Ron?" George asked.

Ron sighed and nodded.

"Dinner was lovely. Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Draco welcomed a hug from the redheaded woman.

"Oh please, dear, call me Molly," she smiled sweetly at him.

Ron walked into the kitchen and was forced into his mother's arms once more, "have a safe trip home."

"We will, Mom, thank you," Ron waved to his siblings and went out the door with the blonde behind him.

Ron was trying to think of his weakness. The past week played in his head. Draco Malfoy was a foul, arrogant, ill tempered, unwilling, snobbish, picky, clean son of a bastard but he had no weakness clear to Ron's attention. Perhaps that was because he hadn't shown it yet. Ron would have to pay more attention to his future husband.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own.

* * *

Draco's arms wrapped tighter around the redhead's body. He was attacking his neck with licks and bites while sucking profoundly. All Ron could do was moan and return the favor.

The redhead's hands moved under the white fabric, now sticking, in some places, to the smooth pale skin, from sweat, after only managing to undo a couple buttons in his haste. Draco moved up his neck moaning as he was touched.

Ron was biting back the urge to just throw Draco on the bed and ravish him. The sounds he was making were almost as if he was making them on purpose, trying to drive him insane.

Ron's hands ventured down, slipping out of the pushed up fabric and onto his hips, dipping into the open pants. His hands held him tight as he rocked his hips forward.

Draco moaned and pulled away from Ron's neck and rolled his head to the side to bring their lips together in a deep kiss while rocking his hips back against his. Ron moaned into Draco's mouth. He was putty in the other man's hands and strangely Malfoy seemed more like offering himself for molding.

The redhead's arms moved to wrap around Draco and eased them down onto their bed. Draco's fingers traveled into the red locks. He wasn't pulling roughly, he wasn't tugging with urgency, they were just there as their hips met and sounds left them. That's what confused Ron. Draco had been acting strange the past couple days.

Draco left Ron's hair. His hands were sliding down his neck, across his shoulders, over his chest. They were both panting hard. Draco stared up into Ron's eyes a smile spreading as his hand vanished below fabric.

Ron's breath hitched with surprise and pleasure. The blonde had never touched more than his back. His eyes were wide momentarily because Draco was full of surprises tonight. He licked his lips, a gesture so enticing alone, and pumped his hand up and down.

Ron groaned and fell into his neck. He began shaking as he rocked his hips and Draco was the one moaning.

That was officially it for him. He sat up and yanked Draco's wrist out of his pants. He took his partly open shirt and tugged hard in opposite directions resulting in buttons flying and falling elsewhere. Draco's back arched up as Ron attacked his stomach with kisses and hands pulled his pants away.

Ron lost his own clothes as quickly, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his pants. Draco wrapped his legs around Ron pulling him closer. The redhead selfishly buried himself into the other body.

Draco moaned with every thrust and screamed with every direct hit to his prostate. His back arched off the bed, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He was rambling broken sentences as he came close to release, "R-… ah… R-on… nnn… ah… I… oh… l-l-ahhh… love… y- ahA- RONALD!"

Ron panted hard against Draco's shoulders as he settled. He sighed and withdrew from him to fall onto the bed. Draco collected himself and rolled off. Ron smiled, so predictable. "_Go shower, Princess," _he mocked in his head.

Draco picked up his boxers off the floor and slipped them on. Ron's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched him walk out the room and turn down the hallway. He sat up and found his own underwear to follow Malfoy. What could be more important than being clean?

He found the blonde in the kitchen, an ice cream container in one hand and a spoon in the other. He stuck the utensil in his mouth and popped the lid off the container before setting it on the counter and digging in. "Ew, Malfoy, use a bowl," Ron reprimanded.

Draco shrugged and turned to the cupboard to find a bowl. Ron's eyes widened. He was listening to him? Doing what he said? What the hell was happening to Malfoy? A sudden thought answered all these questions and one more. A smile spread across Ron's face, Draco had a weakness, and it was sex. He didn't know how to use this against him, but he would. He would find a way.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own.

* * *

Draco sighed into his book, "we get married in a week." He looked up at Ron who was sitting on the couch seemingly in thought.

The redhead nodded, "I know."

Draco shut his book and set it on the table beside the chair. He moved to sit next to Ron on the couch, "is something wrong?"

Ron smiled, "no… just thinking."

"Oh, well, I'm going to bed. Good night," he got up and went down the hallway.

Ron sighed his fake smile falling. Draco was pleasant to be with now. The urge to brake him was gone but still there was an uncomfortable feeling like he was betraying his brother. What was more important, his husband he was forced to marry or his brother?

He lifted himself off the couch and went into the bedroom. Draco was pulling back the covers on his side of the bed. He looked up when he noticed Ron's presence and smiled before removing his shirt.

Ron's eyes fell to take in the pale chest. It was littered with purple marks. Ones he made. Ones he was now regretting.

"Ronald…" Draco's voice called like Ron was far away. "Are we ever going to just be able to sleep?"

Ron met his eyes momentarily before falling again.

Draco walked around the bed to stand in front of Ron. He wrapped his arms around his neck, "or will you insist in taking me every night?"

"Well, you are a Malfoy. Isn't it a _privilege_?" he remarked.

Draco smiled further and moved to Ron's ear, "it is to have one so willingly."

"You are rather willing aren't you?" Ron questioned.

Draco purred into his neck.

Ron could taste the next words on his tongue. They were disgusting. Evil left a foul taste in your mouth but he was saying them anyway, "because you really do love me or just my prick?"

Draco moved away quickly. His smile was gone, his face had fallen. He was broken. Ron looked away unwilling to come to terms with the affect his words had.

Draco had never said it. Not really. Not in a way Ron could make sense of. But he knew. The way the blonde acted around him was no longer with hatred and anger. He was like a school girl with a crush. Ron could notice that much. That's why he had this gut twisting feeling. He knew his words stung more than they would have if he had said them earlier.

The blonde moved around the bed and picked up his shirt. "Get out," Draco said quietly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "so you can pout?"

"Get out," he repeated, his voice was thick.

Ron was shocked, was he really going to cry? Were his words truly that vile… or was Draco that much in love?

"Have you lost you hearing, Weasley?" he snarled.

So he was back to Weasley.

"If you're not leaving I am," he hissed before pushing past him and out the door quickly.

Ron followed, "where are you going?"

Draco shook his head and slipped into his jacket.

"Draco-" he didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry,' didn't seem good enough.

"Don't call me Draco," he spat through gritted teeth before going out the front door and slamming it hard.

Ron sighed and collapsed onto the couch. He felt like an asshole. A week before the wedding and he had broken his fiancé's heart. Grant it was an arranged marriage and he never really cared for Malfoy but the fact that Draco had seemed to go from loathing Ron to being so in love in a month made him feel like an asshole. A big giant asshole.

Draco waited with wand in hand for the bus. When it appeared in front of him he wasted no time getting on. "Where you going?" the ticket taker asked.

Draco thought a moment. He couldn't go to his parents, they'd call off the wedding, which wouldn't be right. Malfoys don't have meaningless affairs. You save yourself for marriage. He couldn't go… maybe he could… would it be weird?

Ron stared at the ceiling. Knots in his stomach kept him from sleeping. It was more than cruel, what he had done, it was down right evil.

He got up out of bed and walked out to the living room to sit on the couch. Maybe Draco would come back.

The blonde knocked on the door in front of him. He took a deep breath and put on his polite smile as it opened. "Draco?" Arthur questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Draco kept up his façade, "yes, well, Ron and I have gotten in a bit of a spat and I was wondering if it would be all right if I stay here for tonight. Just until our tempers have had a chance to ease some."

"Of course, dear, come in," Molly pushed aside her husband to greet her soon-to-be son in law. She held his shoulder kindly and guided him in, "what was the fight about, dear?"

"Oh, it was my fault really. Cold feet I guess," Draco answered.

"I'm sure you two will work it out," Molly patted him reassuringly. Ginny and Arthur seemed skeptical though. "You can stay in Ron's old room," she began leading him towards the stairs.

"Thank you."

Ron sighed for the umpteenth time. He was worried. Honestly truly worried about _Draco Malfoy_. That thought got less shocking by the minute.

Draco was left alone in Ron's once room. He was half tempted to put his ear to the floorboard and listen to the mumblings carrying up from downstairs. He had a feeling they were about him and probably Ron.

He glared, _Ron_. That bastard was probably off enjoying himself knowing he had made Draco _want _to cry. He had scored his childhood revenge and knocked Malfoy off his pedestal.

For once in his life Draco didn't care about decency. He climbed into bed still in his clothes, not worried about the wrinkles that would entail. He rested his head on a pillow that smelt of a boyhood Ron. It was less alluring than the one that slept next to him but he managed to fall asleep to it.

Ron, however, didn't get to sleep. He spent all night sitting on the couch and staring at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own.

* * *

Ron looked up when an owl tapped on his window. He rubbed his sleepless eyes and opened the window to retrieve the letter although the bird nipped at him some. Ron looked at it in fear, "oh no…"

The envelope folded itself into a mouth, "HOW DARE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron clasped his hands over his ears and cringed.

"DRACO CAME TO US LAST NIGHT NEARLY IN TEARS! Well, not really because of his upbringing… BUT STILL WHATEVER YOU DID YOU BEST APOLOGISE FOR RIGHT NOW!" His mother's voice boomed before the letter bust into flames.

Ron moved to the desk sitting on the other side of the living room. He pulled a piece of parchment from the stack and dipped his quill in ink. "Dear Mum, Thank you," he wrote, _"for waking up the bloody neighbors," _instead he continued with, "I had been worried about him. I'll be right over."

Draco was sitting on the small twin sized bed. He had found Ron's collection of wizard cards. He smiled picturing a small freckled Weasley getting excited over finding a new card.

Suddenly the door opened and he looked up. He shut the lid on the box and set it beside him on the bed before standing with a transfixed glare.

Ron walked in and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here? Why'd you come here? Why not go to your own parents?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I didn't want to upset Father with _nonsense_."

"What'd you tell them?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, the truth," Draco remarked sarcastically, "how their son likes to suck cock and bang ass. What do you think I told them?"

"I don't know. When you're angry you're quite capable of anything," Ron stated.

Draco rolled his eyes again, "I already told you I'm not barbaric."

"No, you're over dramatic. Seriously, Draco, all I said was-" Ron was cut off.

"You called me a whore!" Draco shouted.

"I did not!" Ron retorted. "All I meant was-"

"No, Ron, it was quite clear what you meant by it," Draco stated. "And you didn't even seem to care how much it hurt me," he continued. "I might not be barbaric but you are!"

"This is insane! I didn't say that!"

"Then what did you mean by it, hm?"

Ron thought a moment… He managed to make the connection Draco made and couldn't think of anyway to spin it.

"Well, come on, let's hear your side of it," Draco urged. "Or is it the same?"

"I wasn't… I wasn't thinking straight! I can't stand you, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Funny, you don't seem to mind me when I'm not wearing clothes," Draco mused.

"Only because you offer yourself so easily and you _hate_ me," Ron stated.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, just if that's how you treat people you dislike you must go after every bloke that looks twice," Ron answered.

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" Draco was fuming. His fists were balled at his sides, "You, Ronald Weasley, have been my first and only! Pride yourself with that! I _could_ have any bloke that looks twice but for some dumb fucking reason I fell in love with you! YOU! Not the thing between your legs!" He pushed past Ron and opened the door to find most of the Weasley family in the hallway. "Hope you enjoyed yourselves," he waved and ran down the stairs.

"Fine then! Do the one thing your good at! Storm off!" Ron called after him.

"It took weeks of practice!" Draco yelled in response.

Ron growled and went down the stairs as the front door slammed shut. He caught up to him walking quickly down the drive, "Draco fucking Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Draco kept walking but held up a hand with a middle finger standing with pride.

"They heard you, you know!"

"What's it matter?!"

"I didn't want them to know!"

"Well, guess what? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

"You are so infuriating! Why do you have to be so complicated?!"

"Me?!" He spun around to meet Ron, "I'm the complicated one?! You're the one who can't decide whether or not to beat me or fuck me! You don't know if you should hit me or kiss me! I _know _what I want!"

"It's the latter of both options," Ron stated, "another fact that draws to the same conclusion."

Draco glared, a scowl creased deep in his features, he raised his hand and with a single _crack_ Ron was looking to the side. "I'm no whore," the blonde ground out through gritted teeth. "I wanted _you_. I wanted to sit with you in our living room. Hold hands when we could. Have you kiss me like you weren't trying to eat me. I _loved_ you." He turned and started walking again, stopped and went back, "and say what you want to your family but we're still getting married. There's no way out of this. You took from me what I can't get back and we're stuck together. You thought life with me was tough before…" he smiled and shook his head before leaving for good.

Ron stared as he walked away, one phrase played in his head. _"Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned,"_ and he always said Draco was like a woman. He looked back at the house to see curtains moving. Great, just great.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own.

So you know, I was debating whether or not to put the wedding in here. But I decided to just because I want to write the reception.

And sorry, I'm a PERV sex is constantly on my mind. And I do- oh that was a good one… that's gonna be a chapter- mean constantly.

* * *

Ron was scared, truly, utterly, terrified. The blonde had been silent the past five days and was gone the sixth to the manor. He could take a screaming Malfoy, a yelling, rude, ranting ball of distaste but it was a quiet Malfoy that struck him with fear. Because this Malfoy did not offer sex to take the edge off. This Malfoy only gave pure, silent hate.

As Ron paced the church alley he was worried about how he'd be able to stand beside him without him tearing his head off. He had a feeling, this horrible feeling, that Draco was waiting for his chance, when Ron was completely unstable, to strike. Today would be the perfect day. Their families were together, Ron could be humiliated in front of everyone that mattered. He tugged at his bow tie, it was too tight.

"Stop it!" Hermione scolded, slapping his hand away and redoing the tie. "You won't look decent for the ceremony."

"He's going to try something," Ron stated. "I know it."

"Oh, please, Ronald, why on Earth would he? This is his wedding too," she reprimanded.

"But he doesn't _care_ what his family thinks of him," Ron whined.

"But he does his father. He won't pull anything," she reassured.

Ron groaned and went back to pacing.

"What exactly do you think he'll do?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know," he sighed, "but he's pissed off and not screaming about it. That has to be a bad thing, right? Draco likes to yell to get out his anger, so he's just bottling up waiting for the explosion, bullocks! What do I do?"

"Why's he so mad?" Hermione questioned.

Ron stopped pacing and turned to look at Harry.

Potter sighed, "um, well, you see, I think Ron called him a whore…"

Ron shrugged, "basically…"

"Ronald Weasley, what on Earth were you thinking!" the female yelled.

"I-I don't know," Ron groaned.

"You _never_, whether it's true or not, tell someone, especially someone you're in a relationship with, _that_!"

"I know!" Ron's dress shoes squeaked as he turned his tight circle. "It's not even true. He wasn't getting that hard to live with and then I say that. Oh bloody bullocks! What was I thinking?"

Hermione smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "I think I know."

"What?" he was desperate for answers.

"You love him," she stated. Both Harry's and Ron's eyes went wide. "Oh, come on, you can't expect me to believe you were planning on hating him the rest of your life. You had to realize at some point this was it. You fell in love and got scared because you _did_ hate him so much. So what do you do? Make _him_ hate you."

Molly came shuffling into the corridor, "Ron, get ready. Come on Harry, Hermione." She gestured them into the room away from Ron. She looked at her son lovingly before pulling him into a hug. She pulled away and patted his cheek, "good luck, dear."

Ron smiled nervously. His mother left and went into the room. Ron stood in front of the door shifting his weight from foot to foot. He took a deep breath and waited. He listened intently, afraid he'd miss his cue. Then it came, "if everyone would please rise."

He took another breath and opened the door. This was it. He was careful not to walk too fast and not too slow as he crossed the front of the church.

Draco was straight across from him. A fake smile placed firmly on his lips and Ron tried to copy it. They met in the center aisle in front of the minister. Ron's butterflies had turned to bats and tried not to let it show.

Draco however was perfectly composed. Smiling a smile only Ron knew was fake. He had gotten good at telling the difference by now.

Everyone was asked to be seated again. A prayer was said and their heads bowed. A speech followed about the meaning of marriage and then came the vows. Ron repeated what he was told and then came Draco's turn. He said as he was told without a single word out of place and like he meant them. Ron internally sighed with relief, he thought the blonde would surely throw in something extra. But he hadn't and rings were exchanged. Then finally, "I now pronounce you, Draco Malfoy, and you Ronald Weasley, husbands. You may now-" Draco glared at him, "…join hands to show the union that now binds these two families."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed holding out his hand. Ron nervously took it in his own. The people in the pews stood and clapped as they began making way down the center aisle to the main doors.

Draco's smile was brilliant as he leaned in closer to Ron, "you're sweating, weasel."

Ron swallowed hard, "you just look so ravishing, Malfoy." It was clearly sarcasm.

Draco laughed, "ready for the honeymoon already?"

Ron grinned, "we both know you are."

"Roll over and die," he smiled.

"Meanwhile, my widow, you'd just roll over," Ron retorted.

"Maybe then I could find what you couldn't give me, something worth screaming over," they were outside now.

"I made you scream plenty of times," Ron stated.

"How would you know that was real? Wasn't it you who said I was overdramatic?" Their hands broke apart so say good bye to guests and ask if they'd be at the reception.

It was at the manor in the ball room that was a sitting room when it wasn't used for dinner parties. The marble floor was wonderful for dancing to seemingly sourceless music. As was tradition, Ron and Draco were the first to dance. They were a bit farther away then normal couples would be but it was still a dance. Other people soon joined in around them.

Ron looked down at his feet, careful not to step on him. "Ronald…" Draco called.

The redhead looked up again.

"I had a sudden thought," Draco informed.

"Yes?"

"If you didn't want your family to know what happened in our bedroom what were you expecting them to think would happen when we were married?"

Ron shrugged, "I was honestly hoping they wouldn't think about it."

"Oh, they do, even if they don't say it, they do," Draco garneted.

Ron felt the hand on his shoulder move around to hold the base of his neck. Draco was moving closer. "What are you doing?"

"You know, I had another thought," Draco stated.

"What is this one?"

"I'm not going to let you have me. Not anymore," Draco smiled.

"You'll cave before the month is up," Ron stated.

"Oh, no, my dear, I can be quite unwavering," Draco sneered. "Besides I'm tired of my shirts being ripped."

The song ended and they moved towards the head table.

Hermione sat besides Harry and Ginny, "I wonder if Ron was right."

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Is Malfoy really a whore?"

"No," Ginny stated. "I heard them fighting. Ron was out of line."

"Really? What happened?" Hermione encouraged.

Harry looked around nervously, "girls, what if someone hears?"

"Oh, hush up," Hermione waved him off.

"Well, Draco came to the burrow saying him and Ron had gotten in a bit of a fight. He said it was his fault which we could all tell was a bloody lie. But we let him take Ron's room for the night," Ginny shared. "The next morning Ron came to get him and they got into it again." Her voice dropped lower, "they practically took every jab they could at the weak points of a male's pride."

"They did the same thing while I was at their home one evening," Harry stated.

"They laid it all out there. Even the more… intimate parts of their relationship," Ginny stated.

Harry nodded.

"But one thing was clear, Draco did at some point love Ron," they all looked towards said couple. Draco was leaning forward on his fist staring at something across the room boredly. Ron sat, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, staring in the opposite direction.

"Oh, yes, you can just see it in their eyes," Hermione remarked sarcastically.

Ron sighed and looked over a Draco. His eyes scanned him briefly. He really did look quite dashing in his suit and it didn't help matters that he knew what he looked like under it… He looked away quickly and found Hermione and Ginny making their way over.

"May I dance with the groom?" Hermione asked.

"I hope you mean Weasley, Granger," Draco snorted.

"I do," she smiled and looked at Ron.

Ron looked questioningly at Draco who returned the look, "I'm your husband not your wife dance if you want to."

Ron shrugged and got up to escort Hermione to the dance floor.

Ginny smiled down at Draco, "and may I dance with my brother-in-law?"

Draco stood and like his upbringing taught him, gentlemanly took Ginny's arm.

Hermione, looked up at Ron, "how long?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you and Draco been more involved than merely living together?"

"Since the first night in our flat," Ron sighed.

"And how long has he loved you?"

"A week after that," he stated.

"And you him?" was her final question.

"A week before today… maybe… I don't know really," he shared.

Ginny meanwhile was across the floor talking to Draco as they moved with the music, "will you be upset if I ask a few questions?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Small ones?" she begged.

"Very well, go ahead," he sighed.

"Do you truly hate my brother?"

"Yes," his answer was harsh.

"Because of what he said?"

"Yes," again no concern.

"There is something you should know about Ron," she explained, "he's emotionally retarded."

Draco laughed, "I've noticed that."

She nodded, "don't hold it against him. He'll come around eventually."

"Ronald," Hermione addressed, "I know how your decision making skills are and let me tell you they are a bit slow. It took you years to decide you liked me and by then it was too late. So now I'm asking you, Ron, do you love Draco?"

Ron sighed, "I don't know. He's so…irritating… yet I've seen his loving side and it really isn't so bad. He actually… cares and smiles, real ones, not the fake ones he puts on for everyone else. I've seen him… happy I guess. But it wasn't happiness. It was… well, after every time we're together there's this moment when he's not anything. He's… just Draco."

Ginny smiled, "final question."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could love him again?" she asked.

Draco's smile fell, "I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley, I'm afraid that question is upsetting."

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

Draco escorted her back to her seat and ventured back to his. He watched Ron and Hermione more like talk than dance. He felt his stomach knot and eyes narrow. He pictured her head blowing up and that gained him a smile.

"Ron, I've made a decision for you," Hermione stated, "you do love him." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to find Harry and Ginny out on the dance floor.

Ron made his way to Draco again. "Enjoy your dance?" the blonde asked.

Ron eyed him suspiciously, did he sound jealous just then? "Actually, yes, but now I was wondering if I could dance with my husband."

Draco looked at him through the corner of his eyes, "you know we're only obligated to dance once."

"I know," Ron held out his hand.

Draco looked at it critically, sighed and placed his hand in it while standing. Ron pulled him to the floor and wrapped an arm around his waist and the other held their clasped hands out. Draco held his shoulder, his bent elbow keeping them separated.

Ron leaned closer as they started moving, "you know I never said this all though I had every intention to; I'm sorry."

Draco felt a smile tugging at his lips as he released a sigh more of contentment then distain.

"And I just now have had the urge to say this; I love you," Ron whispered.

Draco did smile, he looked at Ron and he moved back a little for their eyes to meet and show he was serious. He sighed in defeat, "perhaps I will cave."

Ron grinned, "I knew it."

"But not before the night it up," Draco stated.

"Wouldn't seem fitting otherwise," Ron smiled and leaned into Draco to bring their lips together in a small kiss. It was nothing more than the light contact of lips for a brief moment.

Draco's eyes were still closed when they parted, he opened them to look at Ron, "that's what I wanted."

Ron nodded, "sorry for not realizing that sooner."

Ginny giggled, "what'd you say to him?"

"Me? What'd you say to Draco?" Hermione retorted.

Harry sighed, "you two are wicked."

"We are witches, Harry," Hermione stated mater-of-factly and both of them snickered.

Draco sighed and leaned in to place his forehead to Ron's shoulder.

"Draco," Ron brought him back up.

"Yes?"

"I know this is a conversation we should have at home but I was wondering if you meant it?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Well, I can't help but get this feeling that sometimes you've… well faked it," Ron shared.

Draco smiled, "can we discuss this later?"

Ron nodded, "but have you?

Draco thought a moment then nodded, "yes and I'll explain more _later_."

Draco's hand left Ron's neck to rest on his shoulder again as his father approached them. "Draco…" Lucius looked distastefully at his son, "not in public."

"Sorry, Father," Draco moved farther away from Ron but only just.

"Welcome to the family, Ronald," he held out a hand to Ron but seemed reluctant and unpleased.

Ron shook his hand, "thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, well…" he looked around the crowd, "you're mother was looking for you, Draco." He looked back towards his son.

Draco nodded, "I'll see if I can find her later."

"You really want to make her search for her son on such a distressing day?" he replied underhandedly.

Draco realized what he was implying, "no, I'll go look for her." He nodded his good-byes and excused himself leaving Ron with his father. He was afraid for him.

Ron was afraid for himself. Draco was bad but he was upright and made his views known. His father was a ruthless, vile, force but you couldn't read him. Ron was terrified.

Draco found his mother. She was chatting with a great aunt of some extension or something. She introduced Draco so they obviously hadn't met before this although they pretended to know each other. Draco knew his mother wasn't really looking for him. His father just wanted to talk to Ron.

"Ronald," Lucius addressed, his hands meeting behind his back as they walked away from the crowd of people. "I know it no longer falls into my condition as a parent, Draco is yours now, but so you know my son is still, and will always be, my son. I cannot have you changing him, I cannot have you hurting him, and I will not stand to see him be treated like less than what he is."

"I wouldn't imagine it, sir," Ron nodded respectfully.

"Ronald, I know what you are assuming and this has nothing to do with the Malfoy name. This is about my son as an individual, this is about Draco. The name is only half of him. The name cannot be changed, and disrespected, but the other half now belongs to you and you can treat it as unworthy as you want," a subtle glare moved across his features. "What I'm asking you, what I'm telling you, is you will not do that. Because, Ronald, if you do, I will use the half of my name, the name that demands respect and controls a great lot, to ruin you," Lucius warned.

Ron swallowed thickly. He was scared and it showed.

"But you were raised with better morals, I'm sure of it," his dark and threatening tone faded as he gave a small hint of a smile. "It's just a thought to keep in mind," he patted Ron's shoulder as he passed him to go back into the room of people.

The redhead sighed, but fear was still registered. He stared ahead of him. Suddenly Draco was more important than… the world really. How could he of treated him so… cruelly? Lucius would have his head if he knew.

Draco was scary sure, but his father… Ron shivered. The way he had been so calm and smooth delivering a threat like that, it sent Ron into a panic. He could only imagine what would happen to him if Draco was hurt. His hand came up to rest on him forehead moving his hair up.

He could easily see how the blonde had become so conceited. His father had a _very_ manipulative power over people. Draco was probably told growing up he meant the world to his parents and he believed it, hell now _Ron_ believed it. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door behind him open again.

"Ronald?" Draco questioned, coming closer. "What are you doing out here?"

Ron was still gapping.

"Oh… no. What has Father done? Some sort of spell? Ronald!" He tried to get his attention.

"I'm sorry!" Ron blurted.

"What?"

Ron sighed, "for treating you like scum all those years. You're not scum!"

"Thank you…?" Draco was confused and Ron was slightly funny like this.

"You deserve better," Ron stated.

Draco's eyes went wide, "you've gone mad!" He grabbed Ron's shoulders, "snap out of it!"

Ron sighed and let his head fall. Draco wasn't any better than him. He was Draco. Just Draco and he was Ronald and that was it. They were equals. The end. "Sorry, your father has quite the way with words," he looked up again.

Draco was trying not to laugh, "I know." He shook his head, "are we done being mental?"

Ron laughed, "yeah."

"Good, because you scared me there for a second," Draco confessed. "_You_ thinking I'm better than you. Well, I am, but _you _thinking it."

Ron smiled, "sorry."

"What did he say to you anyway?" Draco asked fixing Ron's hair.

"Just how important you were to him and he'd have my head on a silver plate if I hurt you," Ron said while watching Draco's fingers move in his bangs.

"Oh, please this is Father we're talking about here," Draco grinned, "it'd be a gold platter."

"Either way I'm doomed," Ron stated.

"See why I didn't come here when we got into that fight?"

Ron nodded, picturing a raging Lucius Malfoy banging down the door moments after Draco appeared at his. He caught the pale wrist connected to the fingers still playing with his hair. He pulled it down and laced their fingers together, "thank you. He'd have me castrated then and there."

Draco pouted, "image that honeymoon."

Ron smirked, "it'd be no fun for you."

"You've still got a mouth," he patted Ron's cheek with his other hand while smiling.

Ron turned his head to the side to bring his lips to Draco's palm. Then further to kiss up one of his fingers before pulling it into his mouth.

Draco's mouth fell open, his eyes were wide but not in a surprise look more like a wanting to watch more. Ron read it like a book, shock, desire, pleasure, arousal, want, need, lust, fear, all emotions that looked delectable in one place at one time.

Draco caught his senses and pulled his hand away, looking around cautiously. When he saw no one, he smiled, "I've seen your old room, would you like to see mine?"

"Draco, there's a roomful of people constantly looking for us," Ron pointed over his shoulder to the room behind him.

"Well, then you should not of done _that_," Draco started pulling him away.

"I thought you weren't going to cave until the night was up," Ron smirked.

"I'm not caving. Caving would be letting you have me and I'm not. I thought you might want something more important than a finger to occupy that mouth of yours."

Ron looked behind him when he heard the doors open again. "Where are you two going?" Hermione called after them.

"Draco's giving me a tour," Ron replied.

"And you're not allowed to come, Granger!" the blonde called.

"No, dear, only you are," Ron purred into his neck.

Malfoy gasped and stifled a moan resulting in some sort of squeak. Then he started pulling Ron faster towards a set of stairs.

Hermione puffed, cursed under her breath about the irresponsibility of men and went back inside. She crossed the room and sat back down besides Harry and Ginny. "Did you find them?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Draco's apparently going to give Ron a _tour_." She rolled her eyes, "yeah right to his old room."

Harry snorted, and almost spit out his drink.

"Thank you, Hermione, I really want to think about my brother having sex," Ginny remarked sarcastically.

"_Where_'s your brother?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Oh… um… He went… He's… the lue," Ginny excused.

"Oh," Molly walked away.

Arthur leaned into the table of three, "where is he really?"

"With a good guess, Draco's room," she whispered.

He sighed, "yes well, newlyweds." He rolled his eyes and went to follow his wife.

Draco's breath hitched, a sound caught in the back of his throat. His head fell back then rolled back around to watch more. He was leaning against the edge of his once bed, fingers tangled in satin blankets and fiery hair. His jacket was somewhere on the floor his shirt was opened in the front and sliding down his arms. His legs were spread apart to accommodate for the shoulders between them and a pair of hands on his thighs kept them that way while their owner bobbed his head.

Draco was allowed to rock his hips freely but still his motions were slow and careful. Ron was capable of pleasing him toughly without assistance. "Oh gods… Ron…" Draco moaned quietly. His bottom jaw began to tremble. Another pleasured sob followed by breathless panting passed his lips.

Ron looked up to see Draco's eyes rolling back before he would tense and force himself to steady again. Ron continued his actions, Draco was shaking, and he was close but didn't want to be.

The blonde's head rolled back again, his mouth hanging open shut as he bit his lip. He whined and whimpered. He didn't want it to be over it felt too good to end. But his body had it's own opinion. His face twisted and jaw dropped again. Eyes clenched shut, eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flaring and fingers pulling at whatever was offered to them as his hips rolled twice and he came hard.

Ron swallowed and continued moving, being sure to get every last drop. Draco's breath was gone until it was over and his head lolled back to look down at Ron. Both panting and with smiles that read the same thought, fuck… that was _good_.

"If… it's… like that…" Draco swallowed hard, "every time… I won't need you… to… fuck me anymore."

Ron smiled and shook his head, "I want something out of this marriage bed."

Draco sighed and fell back on the bed heavily, "maybe later. That just set me for a week."

Ron stood and straightened himself, "then you're extremely welcome. Shall we go back downstairs?"

Draco nodded and stood to find his legs had turned to Jell-O resulting in his falling back on the bed. "Fuck…" he groaned.

Ron smiled down at him. He picked up the black dress coat off the floor and placed it beside Draco on the bed. "Come on," he encouraged, "we can do that later."

Draco turned his head to look at him, "I'll pass out before the night is over unless we find some source of energy."

"Muggles have this thing called Gatorade," Ron smirked.

Draco turned up his nose at the thought of using anything _muggles_ used. "I'd rather pass out."

"Thought so," Ron offered a hand out to Draco, "now come on, we've got to get you decent again."

Draco smiled and wriggled his pants back up without leaving the bed. Ron helped him do up the buttons on his shirt. Draco couldn't remember there being so many. He stood again and found balance a little easier to find to tuck his shirt back in and fix himself neat again. Ron handed him the dress jacket and he slid it on. They both ventured to the mirror.

Draco flattened back out his hair and Ron did the same. "How do we look?" Ron asked their reflections.

"Like we just had the most amazing sex of our lives," Draco smiled.

"Tonight, dear," Ron kissed his cheek and took his hand to leave the room again.

Molly found her son at last. He looked a little more frazzled than earlier but she assumed he must be exhausted, nervous out of your wits then asked to dance with strangers, what he needed was a good long sleep after all of this was over, that's what she would want.

"Your father and I are leaving, dear," she informed before hugging him. "Everything was wonderful." She pulled Draco into an embrace as well, "please tell your parents thank you for us, would you?"

Draco nodded, "certainly."

She sighed looking at both of them, hugged them again and called her husband to leave with her. "Best of luck to you," Arthur wished with a hug and a handshake.

The numbers of people were dwindling. The more Ron and Draco were greeted and said good-bye to by groups of a time the closer the night became. But it wasn't over until Draco had collapsed into the chair of their living room. His tie undone, shirt pulled from his pants, dress shoes in some forgotten place uncaringly, his head leaning back against the chair with exhaustion and feet up on the coffee table.

Ron was stationed on the couch. His jacket shed as soon as the door was closed, his shoes kicked somewhere else, his tie resting besides Draco's feet and the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

It was good to say it had been a long day. Emotionally and physically draining, although that wouldn't keep them from doing what they had planned. In a given hour or less the tiredness wouldn't matter anymore.

* * *

YAY! Guess what the next chapter is. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry. It's not the wedding night. That chapter is taking me FOREVER to finish but I really wanted to update so... I'll make that a one-shot perhaps.

* * *

Draco stretched out among the tangled sheets with the gost of a smile never fading. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Ron's sleep stained voice spoke beside him.

"And good morning to you Mr. Weasley," Draco yawned.

"Of course it is after a night like that," Ron smiled.

Draco laughed, "well, naturally."

"And natural looks good on you," the redhead slid his hand over Draco's chest while moving over him.

Draco smiled, "you too, Ronald."

"Mmm," Ron hummed leaning into the blonde's neck, kissing the junction between his shoulder and neck lightly.

Draco tilted his head back with an unreasoned laugh. Nothing was funny but it was... fun.

Ron's hand ghosted up Draco's side, his skin barely making contact. This made the blond take in a delightful gasp and a wide smile to spread across his features. "Ron..."

The wonderfully blissful cloud nine came crashing down fast and suddenly. They both turned to the sound of footsteps stopping outside the open bedroom door.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I-I-... I'll be in the kitchen..." Hermione turned back around quickly and left the hallway.

Draco sighed and looked up at Ron with a glare.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing..." he sighed and pushed Ron off of him and began searching for clothes.

"Don't be mad at me," Ron reprimanded.

Draco groaned, "who else is there?"

"Well, there's the obvious choice, Hermione," Ron offered.

"She didn't make me seem like a submissive whore," Draco retorted, tugging a shirt over his arms with a little more force than needed. "I thought this went without saying but I didn't want what happens in our bedroom to turn into puplic information." He snatched his belt off the floor and thread it through the loops quickly before walking out of the room.

Ron sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. This conversation wasn't over, merely put on pause.

Draco walked out into the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest, "yes, Granger?"

She smiled, "I'm sorry for interrupting but I didn't think you'd still be in bed this late."

Draco didn't respond.

"Then again I didn't take into account the fact that it is Ron."

He gave an inquiring eyebrow.

If possible her smile turned a little more suggestive, "he is quite good isn't he?"

Draco's jaw nearly dropped. He blinked to process this new tidbit of information. Then came the seething anger. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't talk so carelessly about filth, Granger. Although for someone like you I bet it just rolls off the tongue doesn't it, _mudblood_?"

"Draco!" Ron's voice scolded.

Sock registered only briefly for the blond. About as long as it took for him to turn around and face his husband. He opened his mouth to spit some venom towards him but instead tilted his chin up proudly and shoved past him. The next sound to break through the flat was a door slamming.

Ron sighed, "shite..."

"I'm assuming that means he didn't know?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, "I knew this would of happened."

"Well, I'll be telling the others you won't be there for lunch then."

"Yeah... I'm sorry for Draco's behavior, Hermione," he said nervously.

"It's alright, but I thought his views had changed since the war," she said curiously.

"He still knows some nasty words I'm afraid," Ron sighed again.

"Hm, well, best of luck to you..." she waved and apparated away.

Ron walked towards the hallway. He knocked on the door to their bedroom, "Draco?"

There was no answer.

"Come on, Draco, talk to me," Ron urged.

Still nothing.

Ron sighed and sank down onto the hallway floor. "I'm an idiot, okay?"

There was an almost inaudible snort.

"I should have told you," Ron tilted his head back to hit the wall.

There was a sigh and the door opened. Draco looked up towards the ceiling and crossed his arms over his chest, "well, I guess as long as it wasn't _Potter._"

Ron went silent.

"Ronald," he warned.

No response.

"That's not something you pause for," Draco glared at him.

"I'm sorry..."

Draco groaned and Ron cringed as the door slammed again. "Shit..." he hit his head against the wall a few times. "Draco! What do you want me to do? I can't change the past!"

Nothing.

"I'm not apologizing for things that happened years ago. I didn't know I would wind up married to you. Just like you had no idea you'd be stuck with me."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Draco yelled opening the door again. "I was vowed to you long before or marriage!"

Ron looked up at him, "I don't recall ever asking you to."

Draco lost his anger in one single moment. A small smile pulled at his lips, "no, I suppose you're right." He turned on his heel and went back into the bedroom.

Ron craned his neck to watch him. This was bad. He knew it was bad. Draco was acting out of character. He should be mad right now, so very very mad... but instead he comes out of the room in his black and emerald robes. "I'm going out, hope you don't mind."

"Where are you going...?"

"Funny, isn't that a question my husband would ask? Someone who actually cared about me," he said with a smile and continued on his way.

Ron groaned and hit his head again. "Fuck..."


	10. Chapter 10

I kinda like this chapter *evil grin*

* * *

"Draco!" Ron stepped out of the kitchen into the living room when he heard footsteps , "it's nearly midnight. Where have you been?" He knew he sounded a bit like his mother just then but decided he'd address that issue latter.

Draco waved him off, "out."

"Where?" Ron pressed.

"Mighty curious for a man that only loves me for my arse," Draco walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Draco..." Ron knew that was meant to hurt the same way he had hurt the blond before. It had worked.

"What?" He set the box he had been carrying onto the counter and turned to begin making tea.

"What is that?" Ron pointed to the carrier.

"I went shopping," the blond shrugged.

"What did you get...?"

"Why are you full of questions?" He retorted.

"I'm your husband, it's my right," Ron stated.

"Oh...? Well, let's just see how far you get with that," Draco smiled, looking over his shoulder at him.

Ron didn't like this. Draco was happy but not a good happy. He was happy because Ron was miserable. Ron did not like this. Not at all.

"But if you must know..." Draco's attention went back to the carrier.

Ron's eyes went wide, "that's... a cat. You got a cat!"

"Yes," Draco tucked the creature in his arms. "I think he's cute. His name is Jinx."

Ron blinked several times, "it's a cat..."

"I believe we're past that," Draco pointed. He scratched the animal behind the ears earning a beautiful purr.

"Not to mention it's horribly cliché. A wizard with a black cat named Jinx," Ron stated.

"What do I care what you think, darling, just because you live here does not mean anything to me," Draco smiled and set the creature down on the floor.

Ron held up his left hand, "I'm your husband!"

"On paper, yes but to me, no," he countered.

Ron's face changed to one of complete hurt because it was also at this moment he noticed Draco's left ring finger was bare. "You- you're serious?"

"Deathly," he glared at him.

Ron ran his fingers thorough his hair. He sighed and took the blonde's shoulders. He guided him into a chair. "Draco..." he began kneeling in front of him. "Please, listen to me," the redhead pleaded.

Draco looked down his nose at him and crossed his arms proudly.

"I am bound to say things that are stupid and mean nothing."

Draco smiled, "you mean none of that was intentional?"

Ron sighed again, "I'll admit that I am half to blame here."

"Half?"

"Draco..."

He turned his face away.

"You can't always blow up like that over something so unimportant," Ron continued.

"Unimportant? You think it's unimportant that you slept with your friends?"

The redhead reached out to hold his husband's knees, "at the current time yes. We've grown up now, we're not stupid teenagers anymore."

Draco pushed his hands away and stood up to go continue making his tea. The animal weaved in between his ankles. "You still have the stupidity and the teenage hormones," he stated.

Ron got up off the floor and sat down in the empty chair. "I don't know what you want from me..."

Draco paused, "neither do I."

"Then why are we fighting?"

"Hm, think it over and let me know what you've come up with," he set the mug down in front of his husband. "I'll be sleeping. Don't wake me when you come in." He continued out of the kitchen, Jinx at his heels.

* * *

I hope none of you are too upset at me. But remember the greater the fight the better the make up. And the cat is more for humor than anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Ta-dah! New Chapter!

* * *

Ron found himself in a tight spot yet again. He realized that him and Draco only connected during sex. The other part of their relationship was two categories, fighting and silence. They merely were too different.

He loved Draco. He knew he did, for some reason. Otherwise he would of said bullocks to the whole idea and walked away. He wasn't as committed as Draco was to the whole idea of marriage to keep your image. You marry for love not pride.

So why then did he agree to all of this in the first place? Ah, that's right... at the time it seemed like a good way to keep tabs on the Malfoys. But how was he to keep tabs on them when he didn't even know where his bloody husband was?

He sighed and continued staring at the cat. It was watching him. In fact it seemed to rather enjoy that. Just sit, staring, purring, and tail twitching. Almost as though the creature was counteracting it's own emotions. The tail twitching out of anger, watching for opportunity, and happy with it all. This creature was Draco. Both loved turning Ron into their prey.

The redhead groaned and let his head hit the table. He sprang up suddenly when there was a knock on the door. He stood from the table and made way towards the door. Jinx stayed on the table, not that Ron cared.

He looked into the small eye hole in the green door to see a short, small woman with wiry brown hair and large rose glasses. "Muggle...?" Ron muttered unlocking the door and turning the handle.

"Hello there, my name's Patty, I just moved in across the street and it seems I've already lost my dog. He must have gotten out while the movers were taking in boxes. Have you seen him?"

"Um... no..." Ron sounded unsure and he was. The only muggles he knew where Hermione's parents and they didn't get offended when he said something wrong by accident.

"Oh, well, let me know if you see him would you?" She handed him a flier and started back down the steps.

Ron looked down when he felt something brush his ankle. Too late, he only caught a glimpse of the black tail before the cat broke into a run. "Shit! You little-" that he was all that came out as he took off after it. He wound up chasing the animal half way down the street before scooping it up.

It screamed and hissed. He held it out away from himself to avoid the claws. Definitely Draco... hated to be told what to do or where to stay in this case.

The muggle smiled at him, "it appears we're both having pet troubles."

"Oh, this thing isn't mine. It's my-... husband's?" He hadn't meant it to be a question but he wasn't sure if it was okay and on top of that Draco was a little... complected at the moment.

She laughed a little at this, "unsure of yourself are you?"

"Well, he's a little mad at me and I don't think it would help my cause to loose his new cat." Jinx stopped thrashing and started screaming.

"And breaking his rib wouldn't turn out too nicely for you either," she reached out and took the howling animal away from him.

It's cold green eyes seemed to glare at Ron. It was a little unnerving. This was because it was those same eyes he received all night.

Jinx slept in a ball on Draco's pillow. Almost as if it was his sole purpose to keep Ron from getting too close and attempting to patch things up with his husband the best way he knew how. And to be sure he completed his mission he watched the redhead closely... all night.

Jinx was worse than Crookshanks.

Ron sighed and thanked her after Jinx was placed safely back in his home. The cat ran into the living room and jumped into the chair Draco usually claimed. "Spoiled prats both of you..." he mumbled.

"With compliments like that it's no wonder you're fighting," she commented.

"Oh, he spits 'em right back, matter of fact he starts most the fights. I think he enjoys it," Ron stated.

"To each's own I guess," she shrugged. "Good-night," she said in parting and leaving to move onto the next house.

Ron sat down on the couch looking intently at the animal. "Alright, what's up? You follow me all the bloody time then try and run?... Merlin's beard I'm talking to a cat!" He stood up quickly throwing up his arms. "I'm bloody mental!"

"I would agree with that," Draco's snide comment was delivered with a smile.

"Out shopping again? Let me guess this time you got a snake?" Ron retorted.

"Actually, I was at the manor. Mother and I were enjoying a spot of tea," he corrected.

"Oh," Ron didn't know what to say anymore.

"So, how's your evaluation coming?" Draco asked.

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion then it dawned on him what Draco meant. "I discovered that we're hopeless."

"Hm, I was looking forward to an apology..."

"An apology? For what?"

"What do you mean for what?"

"I mean I did nothing wrong!"

"If that's how you see it then I suppose you still need time to think," Draco disappeared down the hallway.

Ron collapsed back onto the couch. He eyed the cat who was eying him, "shoo!" He waved his arms at it. Jinx didn't even blink. Ron sighed and fell into a slump, "I hate cats..."


	12. Chapter 12

Still some fighting but on the verge of making up. Wow this is one long ass fight. :)

* * *

Ron looked out of the kitchen to see Draco sitting in his chair, feet on the coffee table, book in one hand and the other petting the small black cat in his lap. If Ron hadn't known better he'd say the sight was a rather cute one but at the current moment he could not see his husband as cute.

He was fed up with the constant yelling so he stopped trying to make conversation at all. He'd say something and it'd blow up in his face. So why try anymore? If Draco wanted to stop this pointless feud it was on his shoulders now. Ron officially gives up.

He ran his hands down his face with a long breath and then let them hit the table. He looked down at his left hand. His thumb rolled the gold band around his finger before he pulled it off. He turned it over between his fingers then set it on the table in front of him.

Ron stared at it a long moment before turning his gaze the the empty ring finger. That was sort of the way it made him feel, empty. He knew he was married but there was no evidence.

"Look who's the hypocrite. I have to wear my ring but it's perfectly fine to take yours off?" Draco remarked walking past the redhead to get a glass of water.

"No," Ron answered simply, picking his ring back off the table and sliding it onto his finger. Draco pretended not to notice that it had been the wrong hand.

Ron sighed, "Draco, I'm done."

"Done, with what?"

"It's obvious I don't know what you want me to do and frankly at this point even if you told me I wouldn't do it," he stated. "I'm done trying to make up with you."

"Very well," Draco pulled out the chair across from Ron and sat down. He took another swallow from his glass and set it in front of him.

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting me to say? All is forgiven because you've given up? No," Draco replied.

"I just... I know you're mad because I didn't tell you and because it was Harry and Hermione-"

"You really think I'd go on this long about that?" Draco asked. "I knew from the start you weren't a virgin. No one is that good when they have no idea what they're doing. And it was only expected that it was with them. They were your friends you were closest to them."

"So what is the problem then?"

"You haven't apologized," he stated and took another sip of his drink.

"But you just said you were fine-"

Draco shook his head, "there's something else you did. Something really important. Something that until I found out who your firsts were I didn't concern myself with."

Ron tried to think of that possible something but drew blanks. "What?"

This is where Draco became a little more angry. The signs were very clear. Narrowed eyes and clenched jaw and he spoke each word with jutting annunciation, "you. didn't. ask."

Ron knew the ice was getting thin but he couldn't stop his vocals, "what?"

"When you with them didn't you ask? 'Can I do this?' 'Is this alright?' When you were with me you didn't say anything. You just did what you knew they liked am I right? You compared me to them. Well, I'm not them," he stood up from the table. His hands laid flat against the surface so he could lean closer, "I can't overlook certain things because you're my friend. You were never my friend." He walked around the table and stopped to tower over his husband. "Intentionally or unintentionally you. hurt. me. and you didn't ask." He continued out of the kitchen leaving Ron to himself again.

Ron rested his head in his hands. His stomach twisted and knotted with guilt. He looked up when he heard the small meow in front of him. Jinx stared at him, completely still. Ron groaned and looked to the side. "You're food dish is full."

Another meow.

"What do you want?"

The black cat jumped from the table and Ron decided it had been offended. That was until the animal made another cry. He turned in his chair to see it standing in the doorway. "What?!"

It turned and ran into the living room taking Draco's chair again before it sang it's annoying song. Ron sighed and got up from the table, "what the bloody hell do you want?!"

Jinx bolted for the hallway. Ron followed. Jinx sat down outside the bedroom door and looked up at the redhead with pleading eyes while scratching at the door. Ron sighed and gently knocked, "Draco, your cat wants in."

Nothing.

"Draco?"

Still nothing.

Ron tried the handle, it turned so he pushed the door open cautiously. He stepped inside, Jinx didn't follow. He walked towards the bed where leaning against the headboard sat a small figure resembling his husband.

He put one knee up on the bed and folded it underneath him. "Draco...?" His hand reached out for a shoulder and made way to the back of his neck to pull him closer.

The blonde's knees fell away from his chest so he could sit up on them. His arms wrapped around Ron's on instinct. He kept telling himself to pull away to be appalled. Instead he hugged him tighter.

Ron rested his chin among the pale hair. "Shh... I'm sorry."

"I had to tell you!" Draco sobbed.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot," he kissed the top of his husband's head, "but I'm your idiot."

"Joy..."

Ron smiled, even when crying Draco could still maintain his sarcasm. Behind Draco's back Ron moved his wedding ring from one hand to the other. "I love you."

"I'm s-still mad at you," he hiccuped.

Ron lifted his chin and smoothed Draco's hair before kissing it again, "what can I do to fix that?"

Draco shook his head, "shut up."

"Yes, dear," Ron smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Haha, I'm such a tease.

* * *

"Our wedding was in the paper," Ron stated unfolding the Daily Prophet.

"How nice," Draco remarked. "What's it say?"

Ron read aloud, "what will happen next in the sequence of signs signaling the worlds end? The unbelievable has already happened. How will we prepare for whatever follows? Earlier this month Weasley and Malfoy were wed, surely the wold is going down in flames." Ron looked up, "do you want me to continue?"

Draco shook his head, "I'll read it latter."

Ron shrugged and turned the page. "Neville bought the Leaky Cauldron."

"Must be a slow news week," Draco sighed.

Ron simply nodded and continued searching for something worth the effort to read. Then there was a knock on the door. They shared a questioning glance before Draco got up to answer it.

He walked to the door and looked through the eye hole. He gave a questioning face and turned back to Ron, "there's a muggle at the door."

Ron slid the paper with moving pictures under the couch, "so answer it."

"But I've never talked to a muggle before," Draco whispered as though the person on their stoop could hear them.

Ron smiled, "I suppose you wouldn't have." He got up and walked past Draco to open the door. The blond looked over his shoulder.

"Hello," the woman sang. The one with rose glasses, Patty.

"Hi," Ron replied tensely. He knew Draco was looking at her like she was some questionable substance in a cauldron. Certainly that wasn't normal.

"Just wanted to let you know that I found my dog. No need to look anymore," she smiled.

"Oh, alright..."

She then noticed the blond. "Oh, this must be your husband?" She directed to the redhead.

"Yes," Draco answered for him. "For the time being," he added with a smile. Ron rolled his eyes, Draco ignored him, "and you are?"

"Patty. I missed you last time I was here."

"You were here before? Ron failed to tell me that," he finally acknowledged the redhead directly. "And here I thought you were just some loon spending too much time watching our house." Muggles were known to do that in the neighborhoods where wizards resided.

"Oh no. No time for that. I teach a cooking class here in town. If I'm not in the kitchen... well, I feel like I never leave the kitchen."

"Really? Ron's cooking needs a little help," Draco's voice dropped as though Ron wasn't standing right next to him.

"Hey, yours isn't much better," Ron accused.

"I was never taught how to use a stove. Mother didn't even cook how am I supposed to know?" Draco retorted.

"Well, it's never too late to learn," she rummaged in her bag for a card and haded it to them. "Adult classes start at five. I look forward to seeing to there..." reached a hand out towards him.

"Draco," he informed and shook her hand.

"Draco. What an original name..." she smiled and shook Ron's hand as well. "Good day, Ron and Draco," she waved and turned to go back down the steps.

"That went well," Draco commented.

Ron stared at the card in his hand, "what just happened?"

"We have a cooking class," Draco stated. "What should I wear...?"

"You think that's wise? More muggles will be there," Ron pointed.

Draco shrugged, "it's a small neighborhood, if we don't participate people will notice."

"And if we do people will notice we aren't exactly their definition of normal," Ron stated.

"Hopefully they'll write it off as a gay thing and that will be that," Draco walked away.

Ron sighed and went back to his spot on the couch. He set the card down on the coffee table and picked up the paper from under his seat. He read a few more lines of the article about their wedding. "Draco?"

"Yes?" The blond asked back from the kitchen.

"The paper makes it seem as though we were married by choice."

"Well, naturally, ever hear of same sex arrange marriages?"

"Yeah, seeing as I'm in one," Ron retorted.

Draco sighed, "saying it was by choice gains a little more sympathy on Father's part. It's all politics."

"What do you mean?"

"Malfoys have had it rough lately, I'm sure you've noticed, and throwing in a gay son, last heir to the Malfoy name, and you've got yourself a little less hatred to deal with."

"So your father had you marry me to make your family look better?" Ron asked a little irritated.

"No, I was supposed to marry your sister because I'm twenty one and had no other signs of potential partners."

"You were supposed to marry my sister?"

"Yes," Draco said simply, "didn't you know?"

"No."

"Oh... well now you do," Draco stated.

"You mean to tell me I'm not really supposed to be here, Ginny is?" Ron asked in more anger.

"Well, if that's the way you want to see it," Draco retorted.

"She's supposed to be the one putting up with all this shit, not me?"

"If you feel so strongly about it, the door's that way," Draco pointed in the right direction.

Ron sighed and quickly regained control over his temper, "no, no. It's just... I guess it's better this way. You and I have a better chance of making this work and Ginny loves Harry so she owes me one."

"I'm glad I could put your sister in debt to you," Draco remarked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron tried.

And failed, "no, I get it, dealing with me is a chore."

"And a half," Ron said accidentally. Then cursed himself. Out of the pan and into the fire. "I'm sorry," he apologized immediately.

"Was that one of those things that's stupid and means nothing?" Draco asked.

"Yeah..."

"Huh, it still hurt a little," he shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

Ron got up and followed him. Draco was standing in front of the stove with a perplexed face. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if working these things is really that hard. Manually I mean, without magic. If muggles can do it..."

"Hm..." Ron looked at the object as well. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, just in case he was still mad. "I think you turn this thing then push that button in." He pointed to a nob and red button.

"Like this?" Draco turned the dial all the way up, the stove hissed.

"Not so much. I'd prefer to not be blown up."

"Oh," Draco turned it down to the smaller part of the shown scale. The hissing got quieter. "Now I push this?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Draco carefully pressed in the red button but gasped and pulled away when it let out a dangerous sounding click. "Ron, how easily do these things blow up exactly?"

Ron laughed, "it's supposed to do that and not often, I guess, otherwise muggles wouldn't use them."

"Oh..." Draco pushed in the igniter again, flinching as it clicked three times before blue flames wafted under the grate on the first burner. "I did it?" He asked in shock.

"Uh-huh, congratulations, you can start fires like a muggle," Ron kissed his cheek. "Now can you turn it off?"

"Hadn't thought that far..."

"Just turn that thing down all the way," Ron instructed.

Draco obeyed and with a final click the fire died. "How do you know how to work this thing?"

Ron smiled, "Fred and George stole Mum and Dad's wands once. Before they went to Hogwarts they wanted to learn something. So Mum had to start dinner the non-magic way. Her and Dad had a great time trying to figure it out."

Draco was quiet for a long moment before pulling away from Ron's embrace. It gave Ron a terribale feeling. "Something wrong?"

"No... It just got me thinking..." Draco leaned against the counter, "do you want kids?"

Ron laughed, "well, if you haven't noticed I'm not gonna get you pregnant."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I meant adopting..."

"Oh, you'd raise a muggle-born?" Ron asked resting his hands on either side of Draco's hips and stepping closer.

"People can't help who their parents are," Draco reasoned.

"But you'd rather have a little pure-blood like yourself no?" Ron smiled.

"Certainly, but you know it doesn't take a pure-blood to be a Slytherin. Professor Snape and Lord Voldemort did well," Draco stated.

"Depending on your views of _well_," Ron retorted. "And our kid will be a Gryffindor."

"Slytherin," Draco insisted.

"Gryffindor," Ron argued.

"_Slytherin_," Draco repeated.

"_Gryffindor_," Ron objected.

The blond thought a moment then finally said, "Ravenclaw?"

Ron paused and then nodded, "Ravenclaw."

"So how many Ravenclaws will be raising?" Draco questioned.

"How many do you want?"

Draco shrugged, "more than one."

"Really?" Ron asked in disbelief. "I thought you would want just one."

"No, I was an only child and a lonely one."

"And I came from a big family. My siblings drove me up a fucking wall."

"So... two?"

Ron shrugged, "sounds alright."

"Two Ravenclaws then," Draco smiled.

"When do you think we'll be ready for that?" Ron moved closer.

"Next lifetime maybe," Draco sighed.

"Hm that seems a while to wait... I think it'd be sooner if we tried getting you pregnant," Ron joked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "you just keep going back to that in hopes I'll say something like _let's start now_, no?"

Ron grinned, "can you blame me? It's been three weeks."

"True... but I was trying to have a serious conversation and you keep bringing up sex."

"Alright then, continue," Ron stepped back.

Draco frowned. All thoughts of their previous conversation gone. He looked up at Ron, "now I've forgotten what I was going to say."

"How unfortunet," Ron remarked.

Draco sighed and walked past Ron his hands meeting in the middle of his shirt and undoing the buttons. "Where you going?" The redhead asked.

Draco stopped his actions and turned around in the center of the living room, "are we doing this or not?"

"What?"

"Make up sex," Draco stated and continued with the trail of buttons.

"Oh. Yeah," Ron moved from the kitchen into the living room as the blond started down the hall.

Draco walked into their room and toed off his shoes before kicking them in the direction of his closet. He finished with the buttons and pulled his shirt from his trousers, pulled it off his arms and tossed it towards of the hamper as he rounded the foot of the bed and started on his belt.

Ron peeled his shirt off over his head and threw it in the same direction Draco's had gone in. His shoes were shoved towards his closet and his pants came off without a hesitation.

"Above the covers?" Draco asked. Ron looked up at him, standing there in only his boxers as he worked on taking the watch from his wrist to place it on the bedside table. "It is sort of warm out I don't see why not," Draco turned and shut the blinds. _Shouldn't he of done that first? _Ron thought momentarily. "Can you get the door?" He nodded behind Ron and pulled throw pillows off the bed.

Ron shrugged and obeyed. He turned around and closed the door, "do you want me to lock it?"

"No, just shutting it should be enough," Draco responded.

Ron turned back to the bed to see his husband laying languidly in the center. Ron smiled and climbed onto the mattress beside him. He moved one leg to gently lay between Draco's while his hand rest on the other side of Draco's shoulder to keep him suspended above the other body and finally bring his lips down to his.

Draco kissed back slowly, tentitively. His tongue teased at Ron's lips but once they parted it retreated, handing all control over to the redhead. Ron took it in strides. He pushed himself up and let his tongue slide to the back of the blonde's throat.

Draco moaned into the kiss and his hands moved to softly lay over Ron's shoulder blades. He squeezed a little tighter in the same moment Ron's nostrils flared and breathing became harder. His palms moved back and his finger tips ghosted down over pale and freckled skin. They pushed into his boxers to hold his hips, pulling them down closer to his own.

Ron groaned falling away from Draco's lips and sinking to his neck. The blond moaned and tilted his head back while letting his hands glide back up to the redhead's shoulders.

Ron dropped down onto his elbows, curling his arms around Draco's and lowering himself to lay completely on top of him. Ron took the leg that wasn't between Draco's and put it with the other one, forcing his husbands knees apart further. He sighed into Draco's neck and moved his hips up to slide clothed near erections together.

Draco gasped and started panting. Ron sank to his shoulder, scrapping his teeth against the pale skin before biting it and sucking it. This made Draco groan and hold tighter onto Ron.

The redhead pushed his hips into Draco's resulting in Draco's loud cuss and head flying back against the pillow. Ron moved away from the shoulder down the center of the Malfoy's chest. He gave it the same treatment while his hips continued grinding down unforgivably.

Draco began to shake and thrust his own hips up to meet Ron's. His nails started to pull at freckled skin causing the owner to groan and move back up and claim his lips again. The kiss was hot and rough and a little off, not that that mattered any.

Ron shifted his weight to one arm and moved the other hand down over Draco's side. Draco pushed his hips up knowing what Ron was getting at and helping him remove the final piece of clothing. Ron broke the kiss with a few smaller ones while shedding his own boxers. "This could sting a little," he warned.

Draco shook his head, "don't care anymore." He grabbed Ron's shoulders and forced him down onto the matress.

This was their favorite position. Draco liked it because it gave him control. Ron liked it because it gave Draco control. He liked to dominate the blond. Just hold him down and fuck him senseless. But it was good to relax and enjoy the show every once in awhile. And damn Draco put on one hell of a show.

"Hey, Ron?" Draco panted into the freckled neck. His hips stopped moving against the ones now below him as he pushed himself up onto his hands to look directly into the redhead's face. "How was he?"

Ron blinked at him, "now, you ask now?"

Draco gave him a dangerous look that seemed to say, answer now, answer correctly, or die.

Ron decided to not press his luck. He was so far beyond the point of no return, he couldn't risk a fight not now. Not when he was so close to winning him back. What would Draco want to hear? "It... was horrible?" Shit it wasn't supposed to sound like a question.

The threatening face gave way to a disappointed one. Then further to one of complete uncontentment. "Don't lie to me," his voice sounded a little more hurt than angry but that was deffinetly the look and vibe he was giving.

"I just didn't know what you wanted me to say," Ron stated.

"The truth, Ronald! You don't have to lie to me. I'm a big boy, I can take it. And don't think me so naive. If it hadn't been fun with Potter you would still be a skirt chaser." His hand pushed against Ron's chest as he swung his leg over his hips and to climb off the bed. "I'm not in the mood," he sighed and left the room, going into the bathroom.

Ron groaned and dragged his hands down his face before falling back onto the bed. He sighed as he heard the shower running and got a sudden idea. He rolled off the bed and entered the bathroom without care. "Draco, if you knew the answer why'd you ask?" He asked over the running water.

"I wanted you to tell me," Draco stated.

"Alright then. It was fun. Best time of my life before you that is," Ron shared.

There was a moment of silence before the blond spoke again, "you're still lying aren't you?"

"No! Fuck, Draco, what the hell are you trying to get from me?" Ron shouted.

"I know alright! Loving me is hard and I don't excatlly make it easy for you but maybe that's because I've got this wierd notion that I might be worth fighting for... I've got nothing to compare you to but you telling me I'm better than Potter, someone that actually accepts general affection, seems off."

Ron sighed, "Draco..." he rubbed his temples, "our first night together how many times did we have sex?"

"Three..."

"Now, I don't know about you but I think that's more than enough proof that you're... fuck it. Move over I'm coming in," he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

"What? Ronald!" Draco shouted in surprise.

"Oh, hush up and listen to me," Ron argued, "I love you, you twit. You are worth fighting for and I don't mean just your arse, although that alone would be worth going to war for," he smiled. "Don't you get it? You don't have to doubt yourself because you don't put a lot of effort into the bedroom. Ever thought that's the way I like it?"

Draco was quiet, his face blank. Then the corner of his mouth twitched and Ron pretended not to notice. "You're a nutter," the blond finally shared.

Ron grinned and gave a gentel laugh. "Are you done with your shower?"

Draco nodded with a sly smirk, "now time for _our _shower."

"I like the sounds of that," Ron stepped forward closing all distance between them. Placing his lips to Draco's he gently let the pale skinned back lay against the tiled wall.

Draco's arms wound around the redhead's neck. He took in a delightfull gasp when Ron's hips moved against his. A solid smile broke the surface, "you're still-"

Ron cut him off with a hard kiss and pushing the rest of Draco flush against the cool tile. He sank into his neck licking at the wet skin. Ron's hips started a steady rythm against the blond's. With a shaky moan Draco tilted his head back, "Ronald..."

Ron removed his hand from Draco's side and blindly reached behind him to shut the water off. "However much fun... it would be to see... your back with square pattens... I'd perfer a little bit... of an easier position," Ron shared between small kisses ranging from the shell of Draco's ear to the nape of his neck.

Draco smiled and sighed, "only if you carry me."

Ron shook his head and wound his arms tight around Draco's waist. He lifted him up and Draco wound his legs around him. Ron rested their weight on the wall to move away the shower curtain. Unfortunetly his wet feet provided little traction and no support for the added weight and they both came tumbling down onto the hard floor with a solid crack.

Draco groaned and held his shoulder, "that was a bad idea."

"Fuck, my ankle!" Ron added in pained moans.

Draco looked up at him, his mouth begining to twitch before he burst into laughter. "Well, how's this for your change of positions?"

Ron blinked at him, "the floor?"

Draco shrugged, "we're not going anywhere on that ankle of yours now and once you get up it will start twinging a bit more because the blood will go to it. So why not?"

"It's the floor..."

Draco rolled his eyes, "fine. But don't forget that I offered." He shifted under the redhead to get out from under him. It was a little akward due to the hight difference, to get Ron onto his good foot. "Now, let's get you somewhere to lay down... and dressed," Draco smiled and they began their juroney across the hall.

Ron sighed, "so... that's a no to the sex right?"

"Why risk further injury?" Draco retorted. "I say we cut our losses and plan that for when your ankle's healed."

"Will you nurse me back to health, love?" Ron smirked.

"Don't push it," Draco warned and set Ron down on the bedside. The redhead hissed as he monuvered to lay down. Draco reached across him to take his pillows off the bed to move them under Ron's ankle. He turned away to find clothes but Ron grapped his wrist and pulled him down for a small kiss. When it broke Draco looked at him curiously, "what was that for?"

"You might be mad at me again, seeing as we didn't make up, so I figured..." he kissed him again, "as long as you like me."

Draco sighed, "you honestly think that without phsical contact I hate you?"

"That's not what I-"

"No, I know, it's how this all started..." he found himself a pair of boxers and handed Ron his own. The redhead gingerly put them on while Draco continued getting dressed. "I was thinking we were starting to connect more, perhaps I was wong," he mumbled to himself.

"No! No, we have, it's just... hard for me to read you. And... I guess I've never told you this but... during and right after sex I feel like I _know _you. There's no masks, no hidden meanings, no carefully worded conversations, just... you and me," he shared.

Draco smiled, a real, gentel, smile. He handed Ron a pair of night pants and a shirt. He pushed firey hair from Ron's forehead and kissed him once more. "You know, Ron, you do say some stupid things," he sighed, "but you make up for them by saying things as simple as that." He continued to smile down at him before offering to help him dress but Ron said he could get it so Draco left to make a healing potion.

Ron sighed and leaned against the head board. Finally, the good side, maybe he can manage to stay here for more than one night...

* * *

Mwahahaha! Such a tease!


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Readers, you're probably curious as to how that honeymoon one-shot is comeing along aren't you? Well... it's not. I saved it in an e-mail to myself and forgot the name of it so I have to go back and find it. I know poo on me, but I will find it and I will finish it!

* * *

"Is it broken?" Harry asked.

"How bad does it hurt?" Ginny added.

They were sitting at the kitchen table. Ron's ankle propped in a chair across from him. "It's only sprained but it twinges a bit," he complained.

"Then take your potion," Draco retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Jinx had been following the blond into the kitchen where he departed and jumped onto the table. Ginny claimed him cute and began petting him.

"I hate that stuff," Ron argued.

"Then don't complain," Draco huffed.

"How'd you sprain it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh... uh, fell getting out of the tub," he shared making the blond turn his back to them so he could smile.

Ginny gasped, "Draco! What happened to your shoulder?"

A large and angry purple bruise had claimed the pale skin of the side he had fallen on. "Oh, that? Fell getting out of the tub," his smile never faulted.

"Is your shower really that dangerous?" Harry remarked.

"No, Ron is just that much of a klutz," he stated.

Both guests went into a face of shock. When Ginny stopped petting Jinx he jumped down and walked to Draco's ankle. The bond picked him up and started for the living room, "these are your guests, Ron, I'll let you be. Oh, and take your potion please."

Ron sighed and looked to his sister and friend. "So you were...?" Harry started but didn't finish.

"Yeah..."

"And you fell on him?" He went on.

"You can say that..."

Ginny put a hand, "please no more details."

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

"Well, at least you're getting along," Harry stated.

"Yeah, but I still get the feeling something is bothering him..." Ron said quietly.

"Well of course, Ron," Ginny sounded a lot like Hermione but the two had become good friends so it wasn't uncommon these days for them to switch roles, "you didn't tell him..." she struggled after that. Searching for the right words made her look like a fish out of water. "Just talk to him," she concluded.

"Why? He said he was fine... with that," Ron argued.

She groaned, "don't be so thick."

"If he wants to talk he should start it, otherwise we get in another fight because he's not ready," he stated.

After an annoyed sigh Ginny had this to say to her older bother, "I knew I'd have to tell you this eventually but I was really hoping by then that it would be easier to say and it'd be under different circumstances... Come on, Ronald, be a man, grow a pair, and don't be afraid of your husband!"

Both Ron's and Harry's eyes were wide. "Ginny," Harry said in surprise.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Do what you wish but I'm leaving," she directed towards Harry before exiting the kitchen.

The redhead looked over at his friend who just shrugged and said, "I should follow her..." then left.

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "They leave already? That was a quick visit," he looked up at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Yeah... um, Draco, we need to talk," Ron started nervously.

"Oh? What about?" The bond took the seat Harry had been in.

"What's bothering you?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Bothering me? Nothing," he smiled but it was one Ron knew as a lie.

"Draco... just tell me," he insisted.

"I already told you nothing's wrong," Draco argued.

"But you didn't do it very convincingly," Ron stated.

"So you're an expert now?"

"Oh yes, it's a new study, When Is Draco Malfoy Faking It," Ron shot back.

Draco shot up out of his chair, "I already told you all of that was for your own benefit."

Ron flinched and took a calming breath, "we're getting off topic here. I'm sorry. Come on you should be able to tell me if something is upsetting you."

Draco sighed and sat back in his chair. He lost his mask and tapped his fingers against the table. "It's stupid..." he shook his head.

"Like I've never said anything stupid to you," Ron encouraged.

"Fine..." he paused a long time, obviously debating what to say until finally he made up his mind. "Did you... top him?"

"That's it?" Ron tried hard not to laugh. Out of all the things Draco could be mad about he was not expecting that. It was surprising and relieving. Also incredibly easy to answer in a way he knew Draco would be happy about. "No."

"Oh..." Draco looked down at the table.

Ron smiled, "we didn't get that far."

The blonde's head shot back up and a smirk pulled at his lips, "that so?"

Ron nodded.

The smirk turned into a genuine smile and perhaps a hum of superiority as he left the kitchen. Ron chuckled and shook his head. For some reason he knew Draco would be happy about that. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was a pride thing or a jealousy complex. Whatever it was it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he get his ankle healed. The sooner the better.


	15. Chapter 15

ATTACK OF THE NEVER ENDING PLOT! Woo!

* * *

Ron sighed through the darkness and turned to look at the back of Draco's head. His blond hair turned yellow from the light of a street lamp outside shining from under the shade. He smiled and looked back at the ceiling.

"Sigh again and you will sleep on the couch," Draco's voice warned.

"I didn't know you were awake," Ron stated.

"It's difficult to sleep when your partner keeps making noises," Draco told the window.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

Draco rolled his eyes and had the compulsion to roll over and use Ron as a pillow. He'd be warm, comfy... No, too... repulsive. He did roll over though. "Go to sleep," he demanded.

"I can't," Ron argued.

"And why not?" Draco retorted.

"I don't know..." Ron stopped himself from sighing, "I have a feeling..."

"Hm, something bad?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so, but it's not good either," Ron shared.

"Any idea what it means?"

"No, but I was never very good at Deviations," Ron smiled.

They were quiet a long time signaling the end of the conversation or that Draco had fallen asleep. Ron decided it was the later so he continued to mull over whatever it was that kept him awake but his mind kept wondering.

"Want me to make you some tea?" Draco's voice caught Ron off guard.

He looked over to see the blonde's eyes still closed. He was sort of cute. "No... go to sleep."

"I can't sleep of you can't. It's annoying," Draco's eyes opened. He wasn't glaring or snarling like his voice implyed. He was just... blank.

"Oh..." Ron looked back at the ceiling.

The bonde sighed and sat up stretching.

"Draco, I miss you," Ron blurted.

"What?" Draco looked down at him.

The redhead moved to sit up against the headboard, "I miss you."

"I wasn't aware that I left," Draco replied.

"No, I mean... I miss... the loving side of you," Ron struggled to get out.

"Oh..." Draco relaxed against his set of pillows, "I'm sure you're aware I don't just show that side... often."

"I know, that's why I miss it," Ron stated.

"It's just..." he groaned and threw his head back. "It's hard for me to love you when I hate the things you do to me."

"What things?" Ron asked cautiously.

"You anger me in ways I'd let no other person survive. You push my buttons and walk all over my pride but I let you! You upset me, you test my limits, you..." he took a calming breath and looked over at the redhead, "you make me feel small, weak, and stupid. Yet somehow in doing all this you can tend to make me happy. You, Ronald Weasley, are one difficult bloke to be in love with."

"Me?" Ron retorted. "You make me sick to my stomach, hit me where it hurts, deny my affection, walk away when I try to make it right, and then have the gull to say I'm the difficult one?"

Draco sighed, "we're complicated..."

Ron nodded.

The blonde's face lit up with a sudden thought, "but sex is simple."

"What? No, it turns everything into a disaster. If we hadn't-"

"The act itself, Ronald," Draco corrected. "We're complicated. Sex is our simplicity," he smiled.

"Guess that makes sense..." Ron half heartily agreed.

The room went quiet for another long instinse until Draco spoke, "want to simplify things right now?"

Ron quickly glanced over at him, "but my-"

"Just don't move," Draco suggested.

Ron's eyebrows wrinkled, "huh?"

Draco sighed in annoyance and maneuvered a leg over Ron's waist. He seated himself in his husband's lap and leaned forwards for a small kiss. "Don't move," he repeated. His arm wrapped around Ron's neck as he kissed him again, a little rougher this time. He stole Ron's tongue and gave it an extreme amount of attention. When he pulled away they both were panting.

"You've never kissed me like that before," Ron breathed out.

"You never gave me reason to," Draco retorted before leaning down again.

Ron disobeyed the 'don't move' rule and placed his hands on Draco's side. There was no objection so he figured the rule was resolved for moving anything that effected the injured part of his body. So he couldn't properly rock his hips and Draco wouldn't want to be the only one working. He figured this wasn't going to be an all the way type of deal but he could settle for that.

Draco settled into his neck, kissing it lightly. "Ronald..." Draco's voice was asking for attention but it in that tone that suggested a question was following. Ron was scared. Not again... "How far did you get?"

At least this one he knew to answer truthfully, because Draco approved or he would. "Didn't even loose the trousers," Ron grinned.

Draco smiled and laughed lightly, "so I've beat out Potter, have I?"

"Oh, most definitely," Ron's grin grew as he let his hands glide down Draco's back.

Draco's smile faltured and his eyes grew serious, "know what really upset me over this whole ordeal?"

Ron shook his head, "no."

"You have memories... of other people," he sighed and looked down at Ron's stomach. "How am I to know you don't replace me with them in your head? What if I start to bore you, would you think back to what you could of had? And-"

Ron grabbed his chin and kissed him to stop his speech. "No one can replace you," he told him before brushing aside blond hair that had fallen into his face. "I could never get bored with you," he smiled and placed his lips to the area of forehead he had just cleared. "And what do you mean 'could of had'? I_ have_a Malfoy. Isn't there no greater privilege?"

A shy smile pulled at Draco's lips before he leaned forward to Ron's. The kiss was slow and passionate. Draco's head fell to the side and he stretched his neck for better access. He rested his hands on Ron's shoulders and moved himself closer.

His hips fell nicely into place with Ron's. They both moaned and Draco pulled one hand from Ron's shoulder. It sank down the redhead's chest. His fingers pulled at the waist band of Ron's night pants and boxers to make room for them to move inside.

Ron moaned as fingers curled around him. His hands latched onto Draco's waist kneading his skin with force. He rocked his hips tryingly and awkwardly from not being able to do it evenly.

Draco didn't seem to mind. His hand continued working and his own hips falling into rhythm with Ron's. When he pulled his hand away Ron didn't even notice. Their hips kept moving to create friction.

Draco moaned softly, holding onto Ron's shoulders. He let his head fall back and speed increase. Whines for more were leaving his throat all though he knew he wouldn't get it.

He felt Ron's hands moving down his side, glide down over the small of his back, and dip into his boxers. Draco groaned as they held him hard and pulled him into Ron's groin. Draco gasped hard, his back bowing away from his husband.

Ron couldn't help his smile as he felt Draco's body shake with the shock of orgasm and his own calmly followed. They both sighed and went limp. Ron's head thudded against the headboard. Draco collapsed onto his shoulder.

"You look amazing when you cum," Ron confessed around thick breaths.

Draco moved to show him an amused face before he laughed lightly, shook his head and laid back on Ron's shoulder, "thanks."

"Welcome," Ron smiled and relaxed against the pillows against his back.

"Ron..." Draco's voice asked for attention.

"Hm?" Ron lazily gave it without opening his eyes.

"Do you mind?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"Moving your hands," Draco stated.

"Nope," Ron smiled and gave a small squeeze.

Draco gasped but did nothing else. "Just as well... Tired now?"

Ron nodded.

"Good," Draco yawned, "sleep well."

"You too..." Ron sighed and in a few seconds was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

By far my favorite chapter. Okay that's a lie... because I love them all. :) Sorry it's so very short.

* * *

Ron sat at the table, lazily eating his breakfast while reading the paper sprawled out beside his bowl. He was reading it as he moved his spoon without thought. Smiling he rolled his foot under the table. There was no pain, no popping, it was healed. He flexed his toes a few times just because he could again.

He looked up at the cat hoping to clean the milk from the bowl when Ron finished. He sighed and continued to ignore him.

He read on with intense focus, his spoon moved to dive back into his food for another bite but it never reached its destination. The utencile flew out of his hand as his chair was jerked backwards. "What the-" he looked up to see Draco with wand in hand. A smirk pulled at the blonde's lips before they crashed down on Ron's.

Ron was shocked. The look in Draco's eyes... dark, demanding, and dominant. Draco was dominant?! When did that happen?!

He pulled away from the rough kiss and moved to Ron's ear. The redhead felt the wand press against his chest and Draco rest a knee in the chair between Ron's legs. "What are you playing at?" Ron asked nervously.

He felt the blonde's lips smile against the shell of his ear. "Incarcerous," he whispered darkly.

Before Ron could react he was bound to the chair. "Hey! What are you-" he was cut off by another demanding kiss. Draco forced his way into Ron's mouth and took control.

Ron didn't know how to react. He was slightly nervous and afraid but he was definitely turned on. Draco was making quick work of opening Ron's trousers. When that task was complete he started on his own shirt. He feverishly kissed at Ron's neck and the redhead tilted his head back to let him. There wasn't much else he could do.

Draco's wand was set onto the table as he climbed onto the chair, into Ron's lap. His hands trailed Ron's body, almost trying to touch every inch of him. Ron moaned his appreciation.

A pale hand began to move into his pants and Ron gasped loudly.

"Achem," a cough sounded from the kitchen doorway.

Ron's eyes went wide and his head snapped up.

"Draco, how... inappropriate," Ron didn't have to see to know that that had been the voice of Lucius Malfoy. He cursed many times. Internally of course.

Draco stood quickly, "I hadn't been expecting you until later, Father." He grabbed his wand and freed Ron before doing his shirt back up.

The redhead scrambled quickly to close his trousers.

"Hm," he hummed his disapproval and looked Ron over. Then he turned to his son, "come, Draco, we will be late." He turned and left.

Draco nodded and waited for when his father's back was to them to kiss Ron lightly, "so sorry, I'll tell you later." With that he was gone.

Ron blinked several times. "What the hell just happened?" He looked towards the cat only to see it lick its lips and jump from the table. Ron's bowl was now empty.

He sighed, today was not starting out as a good day...

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! Just you wait Ron... just you wait, *evil grin*


	17. Chapter 17

I'm hoping that this story breaks 100 reviews. E-cookie to the one who does! Sorry bribery... On with the story, shall we?

* * *

Ron was shoved roughly onto the bed. He landed flat on his back with no time to react and sit up before Draco was on him, pushing his shirt up. His lips attacked Ron's, forcing him, fighting him. Ron groaned, sitting up on one hand, the other wrapped around his husband and he rolled them.

Draco growled and bit not too nicely at Ron's bottom lip. Ron pulled away and shed his shirt. Before it even his the floor he found himself back beneath the blond, who was now panting and kissing down his chest. His fingers began working on the belt Ron had earlier put on. He left the freckled skin and looked up at the redhead while continuing to work. "I spent the whole day with Father telling me not to be indecent, even in my own home," Draco stated. "So naturally the first thing I want to do when I do get home is some indecent things," he smirked and pulled Ron's pants down to his knees with a hard tug.

"And what happened this morning?" Ron sat up on his elbows.

"So sorry, but I knew Father was coming over, it wasn't just a happy accident," his trail of kisses started again.

"_Happy_ accident?" Ron was surprised he even still cared.

"I asked Father to help me get a job in the Ministry. He said no because my co-workers would ask about my marriage," Draco started in on his own clothes. "Father's not very happy with the fact I ended up with a man," Ron was marveling at the fact Draco could hold up a normal conversation under these circumstances even. "Anyway, him catching us like that was to prove a point. With nothing to do all day, I'm left here, with you, alone... Fill in the blanks," Draco smiled and leaned down his face hoovering over Ron's. "That and it also informed him that I _am_ gay," he finished before kissing the redhead again.

"You mean he didn't _know_?" Ron asked.

Draco laughed, "of course not. I only told Mother." He fell onto his side and encouraged the redhead on top of him.

"You told your mother?" Ron was sort of shocked but he still kissed at Draco's neck.

"I came out when I was still in Hogwarts," Draco stated as though it was nothing.

"But... you dated, you had followers, girl followers," Ron pointed.

"Poor things, never took a hint did they?" He smiled, "then again I never really gave it to them. Announcing to the school would have been social suicide."

"Oh..." Ron had taken several mental notes and was sure that this conversation would be picked up again later. Right now there was just too many distractions. Namely, one being the fact Draco was naked beneath him. Another the fact he himself was without clothes and hard. When did he get hard?

Draco was too good at this game.

Ron rocked his hips down against his husband's. Both moaned approvingly. Ron busied his mouth with Draco's ear, making his groan and rock back. "I thought I was as good as dead this morning..." Ron shared.

"Father, won't kill you... he needs you..." Draco retorted.

"What?" Ron pulled away to meet Draco's eyes.

"Now who's the difficult one?" Draco smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He soon fell back onto the bed with the redhead did not share the same enthusiasm. "My being married to you allows him to have reason to be kind to your family. Pure-bloods, former Death Eaters, being nice to the Weasleys, shows we've changed, doesn't it? Now Lucius Malfoy is trusted in the Ministry again. Politics," Draco explained and attempted to get Ron's mind off it again.

"He's using us," it hadn't worked. Ron was angry now. The Malfoys were surely making fun of his family behind their backs.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you are fucking his son," Draco offered.

A smile spread across Ron's face, "it does make me feel better."

"Good," Draco brought a hand up to the back of Ron's head. His pale fingers threaded into the red locks and he began pulling Ron down to him.

Ron didn't object. He laid out over the bond. His hands sank down to lift Draco's hips. Legs wrapped around him in response. He moved to Draco's ear again, a smile tugging at his lips, "are you ready?"

Draco nodded and placed his hands on Ron's shoulders. His breath hitched and head fell back as Ron pushed in. His nails dug at Ron's shoulders. The redhead groaned and bucked his hips. Draco gasped and arched his back. "God... I've missed you," he breathed out.

"Wasn't... aware... I left," Ron smiled against Draco's neck.

Draco growled. He pushed his hips down against Ron's, which encouraged the redhead into his steady rhythm of thrusts. Ron was painfully aware he wasn't going to last long. But he wanted to. Fuck, he wanted to. He wanted to say he thoroughly pounded Draco into the mattress and gave him a reason why they should never fight.

He panted against the pale skin, trying to calm himself, go slow, draw it out. He felt nails digging at his shoulders and the body beneath him starting to shake. "Fuck, faster... Ron... please... faster!" Draco whimpered, locking his legs tighter around Ron.

Ron groaned, the force behind his hips grew and he obeyed Draco's plea. His hand moved between their bodies and curled around the erection pressed against his stomach. If this was a quick fuck then it'd be an undoubtedly good fuck. He wanted to see the whites of Draco's eyes when they rolled back. He wanted to see him go spiraling down into pure ecstasy. And that was exactly what he got.

Draco's back bent high off the bed, a long drawn out moan erupted from his throat as he was pushed over the edge. Ron slowed his hips and hand. His own body shuddered as orgasm racked through him.

The blonde's hands fell away from Ron's shoulders as he collapsed onto the bed. Ron fell onto him. Both were panting and struggling to regain themselves. Before Ron was even close of coherent thought he shifted up to remove himself from the other body and lay out on the bed.

Their bodies cooled and eyelids drooped. Draco turned onto his side. He placed his head on the junction between Ron's arm and torso. His arm laid across the freckled chest. He sighed and smiled, "your welcome."

Ron laughed lightly, relaxed against his pillows, and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

We made it to 100! E-cookies to everyone! You clicked the little link/arrow and now you get a cookie! *hands you bake sale product* As if the slash wasn't tasty enough right?

So because of my being a total a$$hat, I decided that the next couple of chapters will be pure fluffy smut to make up for it! WOO!

* * *

Ron blinked to get his eyes to adjust the amount of dim light. He looked down to see the weight on his chest was actually his husband. He smiled and relaxed again. Draco was not one to cuddle. They slept on separate sides of the bed facing opposite directions. If they were to fall asleep tangled together it was a light sleep and only lasted a few minuets. But this seemed to have been hours. Ron sighed, they had missed dinner... he liked dinner.

"Goody, I can not only hear you sigh, but I can feel it as well," Draco remarked and moved back to his usual position.

"Didn't know you were awake," Ron stated.

"I wasn't. You woke me," he shared.

"Oh, sorry," Ron rolled onto his side to see Draco's back. He smiled at the curve his body made before his hips. It wasn't as obvious as a woman's but it wasn't nonexistent. He shifted closer and let his fingers move over the smooth skin, tracing it, watching the goose-flesh it caused. He leaned forward and kissed at Draco's shoulder and neck. When he reached his ear he whispered, "I hate it when we fight."

Draco smiled and tilted his head back, "I love it when we make up."

"Mhmm," Ron hummed in agreement. "Couldn't we just make up without the fighting?"

"That'd just be sex, Ronald," Draco tried hard not to laugh as Ron's touches began to tickle.

"I like sex with you," Ron shared.

A small moan bubbled in Draco's throat when Ron kissed his neck a little rougher. "It shows," Draco grinned.

Ron moved closer. He was propped up on one elbow to keep his face in Draco's neck and his other hand moving down the blonde's thigh. "And here I thought I was being discreet," Ron smiled. His kisses were gravitating back towards Draco's shoulder.

Draco laughed and rolled over, Ron pulled away to give him room, "if this is you being discreet I'd hate to see you being obvious."

"I believe that'd be something like this," Ron quickly forced the blond onto his back with himself hoovering over him. He leaned down and kissed his lips with bruising force.

Draco moaned, welcoming a forceful tongue. Ron grabbed Draco's wrists as his hands began snaking up his arm. He pushed them down onto the bed above the blonde's head. He gasped and the kiss was ended. Ron smiled down at him, "you're not the only one who can hold someone down."

"You've never had to hold me down, Ron," Draco smirked.

Ron's smile widened. He leaned down to kiss Draco again while his hands trailed down his arms. Eventually they came moved to hold his husband's neck while the snog continued.

Draco's hands slowly came up to Ron's sides before moving to his chest, tracing invisible lines on their way down. Ron gasped when they reached their destination. Talking around thick breaths he asked, "why do you... always go for my prick?"

Draco purred and stopped his ministrations before forcefully changing their postions. "Why do you always go for my arse?" He whispered into the redhead's ear.

Ron chuckled, "can you blame me? You have a nice arse." To prove his point that's where his hands descended to.

Draco smiled and kissed lightly at the freckled neck. Ron's head fell to the side. That's when he noticed a pair of green eyes and a shadowy feline outline in the window sill. He grinned and winked at the cat who seemed to be glaring. A quick movement behind the animal resembled a tail wagging in discontentment. Ron grinned, "I think you're cat is watching."

Draco sat up a little and turned his head to look in the window sill. Scoffing, he went back to what he was doing, "he'll get over it."

Ron decided to ignore the creature. It wasn't too hard a task seeing as what the alternative focus was. Draco reached down to grab one of Ron's hands. He sat up and brought it to his face for inspection before taking three of the fingers into his mouth while staring down into Ron's eyes, which were now wide. His face flushed and all he could do was blink.

Draco hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard while his tongue worked in intricate patterns. It was all Ron could do to swallow his moans. With a wet pop Draco pulled the hand away and guided it back to near where it had been. He leaned down and placed his forehead to Ron's. He gave him a small kiss on the lips, sighed around a smile.

Ron clearly understood what was being asked of him. It was just... he'd only ever done it once. It was not his strong suite. Not only that but Draco rarely encouraged any kind of lubrication or preparation. But the look on his face when Ron pushed in two fingers made all doubts disappear.

Draco fell into his neck again. His rapid breathing made Ron's start to catch up. "Deeper," he demanded. Ron obeyed. The blond moaned into the redhead's neck. His hips rolled and then stilled. He whimpered and mewled against Ron's ear. "T-third... one," he panted. He groaned as that too was obeyed. He cussed and bit roughly at Ron's neck, earning a gasp.

With a shuttering breath Draco moved back to Ron's lips. His hips moved and he muttered, "gotta find it, gotta find it," against Ron's mouth. Suddenly Ron felt his fingers brush the right spot. Draco gasped loudly and pushed back. His back bent and body worked itself into the sitting position.

Ron could see every tense muscle under the markless skin. I made him smile, the sight in front of him. Draco's head was back, his body glistened from sweat in the weak lamp light. His back bent, legs spred wide as he sat on Ron's stomach.

He grinned and wiggled the three fingers, earning a groan and a shudder. Then with a long exasperated breath Draco fell forward again. His mouth began to seek out skin his lips could touch. "I need you _now_," Draco demanded.

"Thank Godric," Ron rasped and pulled his fingers out of the body above him. Draco whimpered and moved his hips. Ron held them and thrusted up.

Draco moaned and Ron smiled. Draco was not a very loud lover. Never really had been. That's why he had faked the screams and moans. He wanted to be someone Ron wanted to make him happy. But nothing about the sounds he was making now was fake.

Ron held tight onto the pale body before he forced him onto his back. Draco didn't complain. In fact he wrapped his legs and arms around him. "Merlin! Oh... fuck..." His nails pushed against the freckled skin, leaving half moon imprints.

Ron bit at his shoulder, his thrusts falling into a faster rhythm. Draco's whines and body language were saying what their owner never would. They were begging for release. Ron read them clearly. His thrusts grew harder as he found the right spot again.

Draco's head flew back, his spine arched, "Ron... Ron... Ron..." Ron had never seen his husband like this, but he wasn't going to complain. No, definetely not going to complain.

Ron's hands let go of the blonde's hips. One arm wrapped around his shoulders the other hand moving between them. He felt him shudder and tense. Draco's hips slowed. His sounds turned to small desperate ones. Ron groaned against his shoulder feeling muscles tightening around him and nails clawing at his skin. He bucked his hips into the other body one last time before they both collapsed onto the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked around thick breathes.

Ron shook his head, far off from being able to talk again.

Draco sighed and brought a hand up to push his hair from his face while Ron rolled off of him. "Fucking amazing wasn't it?" the redhead panted.

Draco nodded. He reached down for the sheet and pulled it back up before rolling onto his side with a yawn. Ron smiled and turned his body to face him. He scooted closer, prepared to put an arm across his waist when the cat from the windowsill laid down between them. Ron glared. Jinx glared back. "Fine you win," he sighed and laid back down.

"What?" Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing..." Ron shook his head and relaxed into the mattress. "Night," he yawned.

"Morning," Draco corrected lazily before drifting into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Seriously, this is the never ending story.

While writing this chapter my cat Jinx was climbing my leg. She's named after the character in Teen Titants. Completely unrelated.

* * *

Ron sighed and rolled out of bed. He found his underwear and put them on before he walked out of the room. He yawned and scratched the back of his head while walking down the hallway. He noticed Draco standing in the living room finishing the final loop of his tie. "Morning," he yawned and kissed his husband on the cheek.

"Good morning," Draco leaned towards him to return the simple gesture. He straightened out again and continued staring at the wall.

"What is it?" Ron asked moving to stand directly beside him, trying to see whatever Draco saw.

"I was thinking we should put a fireplace here," Draco stated. "Traveling and contacting by floo is easier and I don't really like making potions on the stove."

"Oh... That seems like a good idea," Ron shrugged. He looked back at the blond, "where are you going?"

"Work, Ronald, do try to pay attention sometimes," he sighed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. What department will you be working in?" He asked while leaving him to go find breakfast.

"The Department of Magic and Medicine," Draco shared, "I'll be making and testing potions all day."

"Seems like... fun," Ron said half heatedly.

"Yes, well, I'm off. Try not to cause too much trouble," he smiled and kissed Ron lightly on the lips. "Oh, and I got Jinx a collar for you."

"Me?"

"You were the one complaining about not knowing where he was. Then screaming like a girl when he turned out to be following you," Draco smiled.

"That cat wants me dead, Draco," Ron whispered.

"I want you dead sometimes too, dear," Draco laughed. "Are you going to insist I wear a bell also?"

Ron sighed, "it's not funny."

"Alright, I have to go. His collar's on the counter," Draco walked back out of the kitchen.

"You seriously expect me to put it on him?" Ron asked but there was a clap and he knew he was alone. He sighed again and turned towards the counter to pick up the cat collar. "He's got to be kidding... orange?" He looked at Jinx.

Jinx lazily blinked his eyes.

"I suppose you won't make this easy for me will you?" He turned his whole body to the animal on the table. Their tail twitched. Ron chewed his bottom lip and nervously stepped forward with the collar behind his back. "Good kitty..." he reached a hand towards him.

Jinx blinked slowly again.

"Nice kitty..." Ron approached cautiously. His hand reached the animal. He scratched the top of his head and behind his ear. Jinx didn't purr, nor did he hiss or bite. Ron figured that an improvement. His hand moved down the sleek black furr to the back of the cat's neck.

Ron could have imagined it but he swore that the creature's eyes were staring him down, daring him to do it. He swallowed hard, expecting his death as his other hand emerged from behind his back.

"Ronald Weasley, what on earth are you wearing?" An extremely familuar voice boomed from the doorway.

"Mum!" Ron turned towards her. Jinx saw the collar and jumped down from the table to bolt between her legs and out of the kitchen. "I'm not wearing anything." Right after the words left his mouth he cringed. Wrong thing to say...

"I can bloody well see that!" Molly yelled.

"Calm down, Molly, not his fault," Arther spoke up.

"I wasn't expecting you. I'm sorry. I'll go get dressed," he stated and walked past her.

"Well, maybe if you would respond to an owl I would know you'd gotten it!" She scolded. "And what happened to your back?"

Ron's eyes went wide. He stopped in his path. "My back," he turned around quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed too much about it. "I-... um... it's... You see..."

His father developed a wide smile and amused face. His mother, however was still fumming, knowing her son was trying to lie to her.

Ron took a deep breath and suddenly wasn't embarrassed anymore. Him and his_ husband _had sex. What grown married couple never have? His parents had sex. Otherwise him, his brothers and his sister wouldn't be in existence. It was a disgusting thought but a true one.

Ron smiled and turned into the bedroom, forgetting to answer his mother.

Molly looked at her husband in disbelief, "those are from... aren't they."

Arther nodded proudly, "let's see Lucius try and keep that from happening."

Molly shook her head, "you're awful."

"And you still love me," he smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I've got to go, Ron, I merely popped in to say hi!" he shouted down the hallway.

"Oh, alright. Bye, Dad!" Ron shouted back.

Molly sighed and went into the kitchen, "what did you have for breakfast, dear?"

"I was just about to make some!" Ron replied walking out of the room now that he was dressed.

"Accio frying pan," Molly pointed her wand. One came flying out of one if the cupboards. She ushered it over to the stove. With another flick of her wrist there was a flame under it.

"Mum, you don't have to cook for me," Ron stated.

"Nonsense, when was the last time you had a decent meal?" She asked.

"Um..." Ron knew she wouldn't approve his last meal, though delectable, as yesterday's lunch consisting of a certain enthusiastic romp in the bedroom.

Molly looked at him amazed, "do you eat at all?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

She went back to making a small feast. "I don't expect Draco to know a single thing about cooking but you certainly should have picked up something," she accused.

"I uh... not really..." Ron shrugged. "We are signed up for cooking classes. Which we've missed so far..."

"Cooking classes?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, our muggle neighbor is the... professor I guess," he shrugged again.

"Well, I'm glad you can learn from strangers when you could have asked your mother..."

"I didn't want to bother you. You and Dad finally have an empty house. I didn't want to waltz in on your free time," Ron stated.

"That's sweet, Ron," she smiled.

"Eh. What are you making?" He sank down into a chair but was hoisted back up.

"No you don't. You say you've missed classes well now you make up for them with home lessons," she smiled and directed him towards the stove.


	20. Chapter 20

This will go on forever, I'm warning you.

And also vote in my profile to if this story should be mpreg or not. Because really I could go either way I just want to know what my readers think.

* * *

"I'm hom-" Draco suddenly stopped as one foot passed the threshold to the kitchen as he was struck with the aroma of burnt something, "what did you do?" His question was directed to the redhead at the kitchen table.

"Mum came over and insisted that I try making a meal on my own," Ron explained. "It's really not that bad, try it."

Draco walked towards the stove and skeptically looked into the sauce pan. "It looks retched."

"It does not," Ron turned in his chair, away from his book.

Draco turned up his nose, "it looks incredibly repulsing." He paused and reached for the spoon, "what is it?"

"I don't know exactly. She said she couldn't remember the name just the recipe," Ron looked back at the book.

"Hm..." Draco stirred the contents, declared it uneatable, and looked over Ron's shoulder. "What's this?"

"A cook book," Ron kept one hand on the page in front of him and folded the cover over it so Draco could see.

"The Magic of Meal Making," Draco read scoffingly. "Ridiculous. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"I'm not really. Just bored," Ron shrugged.

"Ah, yes. Don't muggles have a saying about idle fingers or something?" Draco turned and sat on the counter while loosening his tie.

"I believe it's idle hands," Ron corrected, opening his book again and turning to look at his husband once more.

"Don't blame me for not knowing muggle sayings," Draco stated.

Ron smiled and shook his head, "so how was work?"

"Fine, except your bloody father came by my office to ask me to lunch," Draco grumbled.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked offensively.

"Nothing, just that my father was already there. That was wonderfully awkward. Both our parents know we're having sex. Mine aren't at all pleased and yours couldn't beam brighter," he shared.

Ron laughed, "sorry you had such a rough lunch. Perhaps tomorrow I'll pop in to make matters worse."

Draco rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "it's nearly five. Go get dressed."

"I am dressed and for what?" Ron countered.

"Your clothes are filthy and you've reminded me of our cooking classes," Draco insisted.

"So I should change into clean clothes just to get them dirty too?" Ron asked.

"Don't argue. We want to make a good impression. Now go," for emphasis he pointed to the doorway.

"Fine..." Ron stood from his chair, "and what about yourself? Those aren't really muggle clothes."

"I suppose you're right. What would a muggle wear that I would find pleasing?" He stood back on his feet.

Ron shrugged, "I dunno but I think you'd look good in just about anything."

Draco smiled and stepped closer. He leaned up preparing for a kiss before pulling back and placing his hands on his hips, "what do you mean, _just about _anything?"

Ron rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "slip of the tongue. What I had intended to say was that I would find you stunning in anything."

"I know you're lying but thank you anyway," he smiled again.

"Anytime," Ron smiled back and leaned down for their lips to connect in the simplest of kisses. When it broke his innocent features turned into a wicked grin, "though I do think you look best in nothing at all."

Draco smiled and kissed him again, "however carming that sentament was I am sorry to say I can not be wooed by your saying I look good naked."

"Right, you're more of an actions type of being," Ron said smugly before pinning Draco's hips to the counter with his own and forcing his spine to lean back with a forceful kiss.

Draco gave in almost instantly and with Ron finally pulled away their breaths were a little more labored around smiles. "The things you do to me..." Draco sighed. Ron rested his forehead to blonde's and looked deep into his gray eyes.

"I could do a lot more," Ron whispered.

Draco laughed lightly and gently pushed Ron away, "oh, I don't doubt that." He started for the bedroom again.

"Draco, when do you suppose it gets boring?" Ron asked in following his husband.

"What?" Draco asked back.

"Well, every couple has it's falling out point. Even married ones," Ron pointed as he began his search for appropriate clothing.

"I suppose, but we are a long ways from that aren't we?" Draco held up a shirt, looked at it critically and tossed it onto the bed before being to remove the one he was wearing. "We are still in the hot and steamy phase. We are acting like a couple of lust crazed animals. I assume eventually we'll settle down but without the risk of children we could do this forever."

"I guess everything does calm down a lot after the first kid doesn't it?" Ron mussed.

"Which brings up another point I've been meaning to talk to you about," Draco stated.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't say 'dear.' It's too domestic," Draco frowned.

"I call you dear all the time. As do you me," Ron defended.

"Yes, but then we are only joking that one sounded as though you said it without thinking," Draco explained.

"Alright fine. Continue, Draco," Ron rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I've never had just an orgasm with you," Draco stated flatly as though he had just announced the weather.

"I'm sorry you lost me," Ron smiled.

"Don't get me wrong you make me feel amazing every time," Draco shared while walking to stand between Ron's knees. Ron scooted closer to the end of the bed to wrap his arms around Draco's waist. "But that's just the thing, I think all these endorphins are making me stupid. So do you think one night we could take it slow?"

"Huh, I never really thought about it like that," Ron looked up at him.

"I thought you might not have," Draco sighed. "Sometimes you make me feel so good it hurts."

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Ron asked in concern.

"Because it's obvious you aren't doing it on purpose," the blond shared.

"And I'm not. I've never wanted to hurt you, Draco. Except for-" Ron stopped himself.

"I know, and I understand that's why I haven't said anything until now," Draco smiled and bent down for his lips to brush softly against Ron's. He pulled away and entirely out of the embrace when Ron started to seek more contact. "We are going to be late."

"We can never be late. Everyone else is just early," Ron grinned up at him.

"Yes, well, in that case I think we should be early so some one has the chance to be late," Draco retorted.

"You still seem plenty smart to me," Ron sighed and stood up.

"But when has your opinion over intelligence ever counted?" Draco teased.

"Oh, that hurt," Ron groaned in mock agony.

Draco chuckled and continued out of the room.

"I'm glad my emotional pain amuses you," the redhead remarked.

"In ways you can't imagine," Draco smiled.

Ron quickened his pace and wrapped his arms around Draco, lifting him slightly from the floor, and kissing his cheek, "I still love you."

Draco swayed with their combined weight when he came back down. He smiled and turned his head to the side to look at Ron, "and you are lucky I love you back because Salazar knows no one else would."

"Oh yes, lucky me..." Ron sighed.

"Was that meant to be sarcastic?" Draco asked.

"I believe so but that's not how it sounded was it?" Ron nuzzled his face into Draco's neck.

Draco lifted his arms to wrap around Ron's neck as he hummed in content. He moaned lightly when Ron began kissing his skin. Then with a groaned he pulled away only to turn around, "please stop. This is important."

"Why? They're just muggles," Ron asked.

"I know but I'm curious about them," Draco shared, "how do they do anything without magic?"

Ron shrugged, "alright I suppose I'll stop attempting to get a quick shag out of you and go to this muggle thing."

"Thank you," Draco smiled and continued on his way into the living room.


	21. Chapter 21

Save me! -Never mind I like it- Hehe...

Although the majority(5) voted for mpreg, I am afraid I am going to vote with the minority(1) against. I will write the mpreg story as a new one. :) Everyone wins.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could finally join us!" Patty cheered while leading the couple towards an empty mock kitchen. "Everything you need is in your station. Here is the recipe," she handed Ron a sheet of paper she had picked up as soon as they walked through the door. "Directions are there too. If you have any questions just give me a shout," she smiled and walked away towards a woman who was waving her over to her station.

Ron looked at his husband who seemed to be surveying the whole room, "something wrong?"

"Those people are staring at us," Draco stated, staring back.

"Perhaps we're the first gay couple they've ever seen," Ron shrugged and set the paper on the counter beside the stove, "it appears we're making some sort of stew."

"I don't like it," Draco finally turned around.

"What? Stew?" Ron asked.

"No, their staring," Draco corrected.

"Oh," Ron smiled and leaned close to the blonde's ear, "they're staring because they just can't get over how dashing you are."

Draco's eyes rolled. "They want us to join them and make a foursome," Ron snickered.

"Shut up," Draco scoffed but it turned into a small laugh. He looked at the paper, "how do we do this?"

"I suppose we could put you in the middle but I don't think I would much like getting the girl, or the man for that matter," Ron scrunched up his nose.

"Haha," Draco remarked, "I'll chop vegetables."

"Whose, mine or his?" Ron asked with an eyebrow rose.

"Yours if you do not shut up," Draco warned.

Ron sighed, "so rough, love." He smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek, "I was merely trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, you did not succeed," Draco turned to a small fridge and started searching for the appropriate ingredients. Ron just couldn't help but appreciate the view of his husband's lovely ass sticking out of the fridge.

When Draco stood and turned Ron smirked at the blonde's glare, "I was staring because I do want that foursome. You, me, you're arse, and my-"

"Finish that sentence and I will not hesitate to hex it off," Draco's scowl deepened.

"Alright..." Ron sighed. He started opening cupboard until finding a pot that would be sufficient for their cooking need and placed it on the stove.

Draco found a cutting board and knife and set them on the counter next to the stove. He started dicing carrots carefully while Ron continued filling the pot with liquid ingredients.

They both looked up when the couple that had been sending glances their way and then whispering back and forth started walking towards them. "Hello, dears, my name's Tarra, this is my husband Matthew," the woman held out her hand, "Patty told us you'd be joining our class. It's nice to see fresh faces and welcome to the neighborhood."

"Oh, thank you," Draco shook her hand. "I'm Draco and this is my husband Ron," he smiled.

"Lovely to meet you. Where are you two from?" She asked.

Ron went back to the work. He was aware of small talk when he heard it and he had no skills in the area of conversation. Draco on the other hand had piratically been raised for it.

"So, how did you two meet?" The subject changed behind the redhead.

"We went to the same school," Draco informed.

"Really, you dated in school?"

"Oh, no, we hated each other, isn't that right, dear?" Draco directed to Ron.

"Yup," he answered, looking over his shoulder.

"Funny the way things work out, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Sometimes," Draco agreed.

"So which one of you is the girl?" Matthew asked bluntly.

Ron's eyes went wide and he spun around looking from Draco to the straight couple. Draco's eyes were narrowing and jaw tightening. Ron could only think of one word advise to give these muggles, _run_.

"I wasn't aware either one of us had a vagina," Draco retorted to the question while crossing his arms and holding his head proudly.

"Draco!" Ron scolded, because by the look on the muggle's faces something was not okay.

"Oh, shut up and stir something," Draco shot back towards his husband.

Ron sighed and turned back to the stove. Simply because he didn't want to burn anything. Not because Draco told him to.

Matthew looked at the redhead sympathetically. His question had been answered.

"I'm so sorry, excuse my husband," Terra started damage control. "Matty, why don't you go make sure our stove is set to simmer."

"Yes, dear," he turned and went back to the station he came from although he knew the stove was on the proper setting.

"In my opinion it's none of our business," she said kindly.

"Thank you," Draco relaxed back to his 'company' tone as Ron called it, but never to Draco of course. "Ronald, do you need any more help?"

"Oh, no, I can get it you two can talk," Ron said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Great, why don't we get out of your way," Draco took steps away from the station and towards a large table in the center of the room. "How long have you been married?"

"Eight years," Tarrah answered, "yourself?"

"A little over a month, but it feels like years," Draco shared.

"Oh, dear, you're still kids. When it gets to years, you'll feel it," she sighed.

Draco smiled and looked over at the redhead briefly, "I guess." He looked back at the muggle, "it might be rude to ask but do you have any children?"

"Oh yes!" She beamed with excitement, "one son, Thomas, he turns three in December. Would you like to see a picture? I have one in my purse."

"Of course," Draco smiled and followed her.

Ron sighed and continued working when it was Draco's bloody idea to come to this bloody cooking class in the first place. These things were set up to be a two person lesson. It was marriage therapy as well as nutrition guides. Quite a brilliant idea really but not when your bloody partner walks off to talk to bloody strangers!

Well, really, what was he expecting? Draco did say he only came to this thing to talk to muggles.

"How are things coming?" Draco asked stepping back into their station.

"Fine, thanks," Ron was still a little miffed.

"It smells good," Draco leaned in closer towards the redhead with a hand on the small of his back.

Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond, "have a good chat?"

Draco nodded, "mhm. Sorry for leaving you, anything I can do to make up for it?"

"Oh... guilty, are we?" Ron smirked.

"No, appreciative. Thank you for coming with me," Draco smiled and leaned up towards Ron's lips.

"I'll always cum with you, dear," Ron smirked before gently kissing his husband.

"Except for special occasions," Draco retorted.

"I wasn't counting those," Ron informed. Draco stood back and looked over the sheet of paper again. "Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"No reason," Draco shrugged, "just... We haven't really been married long have we?"

"No, I guess not," Ron agreed.

"Well, if we keep at it the way we are now... We might not make it," Draco sighed.

Ron suddenly lost interest in everything involving the class. Let the bloody stove blow up, the building catch fire or the roof cave in, but do not let Draco Malfoy think Ronald Weasley does not love him. "Draco, we just had a rocky start is all," Ron took his hands in his. "We were kinda thrown into this, but if I had to... I'd do it all again in a heartbeat." He smiled, "I love you, I want you. All of you, angry, sad, or horny as fuck. I want to be with you through all of it." His smile turned into a smirk, "especially the last one."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head but with a wide grin, "yeah I _suppose _I want to be with you too... especially the last one."

"So we're agreed," Ron's hand moved up to hold the side of Draco's face.

Draco nodded before melting into the kiss Ron initiated, "agreed."


	22. Chapter 22

WOO! Vacation, a new computer and an update! What a weekend. :) Hope you all had a happy holiday, whatever you celebrate.

* * *

Stepping through the front door there was no sign of vital life. Walking further into the living room began a trail of bread crumbs that would surely lead to it though. Manuvering over shed articles so carelessly thrown to the floor and avoiding the black cat that came across the room, to curl up on his master's chair, led to a hallway. A moving photo that had once been on the wall was now on the floor from the shock of a body landing beside it. Recognisable sounds became louder the thinner the trail became until it ended outside the open bedroom door frame.

Draco gasped for breath and held tighter onto the redhead above him. Ron panted into his neck through flared nostrils as his moth busied with pale skin. Draco's back arched and hips rolled without rhythm. He lost his ability to breathe as a tremor traveled through him. Then with a sigh his muscles gave in. Ron's body stilled tensed then relaxed again. He kissed the bruised skin and laid down on the bed. "What happened... to taking... it slow?" He panted.

Draco shook his head, "I didn't mean _now__._"

There was a few moments of silence. Their bodies cooled and breathing settled. Draco rolled over onto his side, kicking at the tangled sheet. He placed his arm across Ron's waist and laid his head on his chest. He listened to the soothing thu-thud of the man's heart beat and let his eyes drift closed.

Ron's arm fell across Draco's side the other moving so his hand was holding the blonde's elbow. He smiled contently and readjusted his head on his pillows. He felt Draco hum and hug him tighter, "is it just me or do we never sleep with clothes on?"

Ron laughed lightly, "why, don't like sleeping in the nude?"

"Oh no, actually I think I'm starting to like it," Draco sat up on one arm to bring himself up to Ron's lips. "Thank you, love."

"No, thank you, I already told you how wonderful you look with nothing on," Ron grinned.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before his hand rested back on the bed beside the redhead. "I love you," Draco stated looking directly at Ron. His voice was blank and monotone.

Ron couldn't tell if it was done on purpose or not. In fact it confused him a little. Draco was saying it like he had just announced the time of day. Ron didn't know it this was a good or bad thing. He didn't know if he should comment or merely say it back. So he went with both. "I love you too but why'd you say it like that?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"You said it so... blandly. Usually don't you say something like that with a lot more emotion? Then you just said it like it was plain and simple."

"Because I do love you plain and simple," Draco announced with a smile. Ron couldn't help but return it and lean down for a small kiss. Then with a comfortable sigh Draco snuggled back onto his human pillow. "Where will be going for the holidays? My parents or yours?"

"I don't know. Which would you prefer?" Ron answered although he couldn't exactly say he'd be pleased to spend Christmas with Lucius Malfoy glaring at him.

"Truthfully... yours," Draco responded, drawing lazy patterns along Ron's stomach, "your family is a lot more... welomeing. _But _Father would not be happy that I'd rather be with the Weasleys. No offence, dear, but my father does not like your lot."

"Or that you're gay, or that you're working in the Ministry, or that you communicate with muggles, what does your father approve of because if you ask me he's just a royal prick who needs to come off his high horse."

"Why thank you. So glad you hate him so much," Draco replied sarcastically while pulling away from the redhead and sitting up on his side of the bed. "And for your information although he's not pleased with this, any of this, he's willing to put up with it because I have asked him to. It makes me happy, you make me happy. So yeah he approves of something, my happiness. That makes you the prick here," he stated and climbed out of bed to pull on a pair of night pants and leave the room.

Ron sighed and went after him after making himself decent. There he goes again saying stupid things. He found his husband in the kitchen, glass of water in one hand while the other was occupied with scratching the black cat on the counter behind the ear. Ron leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms a little unsure of how to open the lines of communication back up. Fortunately Draco started talking first, "he could of put an end to this when it started. You know that right? He could still put a stop to it... If he really wanted to... Would you still be with me if he did?" Draco finally turned to address Ron.

"Huh?" Ron was a little confused.

"If Father divorced us. Would you still want to be with me?"

Ron inwardly cursed. Logic or lie? Lying was the obvious choice. Damn you, logic! Crap he was taking too long to answer. "Um... yeah I guess... but I'd like to date you first..." Phew, said with enough of both worlds. That had to be a good answer.

"Really? Just date? Huh, has a easy escape route doesn't it?" Draco retorted.

Fuck. Ron really has to learn to think faster. "No, I meant, well," he sighed, "I think it would be fun just to date you. I mean we skipped that here. I feel like we missed out on all the crud that goes along with that. It'd make really getting to know each other a lot more fun. You know? But I think I would marry you again."

"Think?"

"Stop it. You are picking apart what I say to find flaws now. Are you trying to start a fight? You really want to do this now? Fine have at it," Ron gestured as if to say Draco had the floor.

"You piss me off, you know that?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Yup," Ron nodded. "Go on test me, see if you're worth fighting for."

Draco put down his glass and shook his head.

"I'm sick of this game. One day you'll push me too far you realize that don't you? Or is that what you're trying to do?"

"I'm not trying to do anything! You think me some great mastermind, "testing" you, "pushing" you? Why, what the bloody hell do I have to earn in doing so, Ronald?"

"Like I know! All I know is you're putting me on one fucking short leash here, _Malfoy_, and I don't even remember getting the collar!"

Draco's face had gone blank. He looked down toward where the floor met the wall, back to the black cat nudging his hand, then finally to Ron's face. His dark eyes stared right into the confused blue ones. "Malfoy... I'm a Malfoy, not a Weasley... My last name never hurt so much," he walked around Ron who had long stepped fully into the kitchen, to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, turning around.

"I don't know," Draco was so emotionless it was frightening. His voice was as unreadable as his face and Ron wasn't sure what to do. So he let him leave.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I follow the inspiration and right now it's running with A Public School Tale. Enjoy this update!

* * *

Ron sighed and laid out on the couch. He brought his hands up his hands to cover his eyes as a headache set up residence behind them. His sigh was suddenly cut off when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw a black cat fold its front feet under itself, lower its head, and purr. "Oh, you like me now?" He asked, his hand gravitating towards the animal's head. "He likes me you hate me, he hates me you like me, that it?" With a dismissing shrug he gave in and pet the cat. "Hopefully you'll start hating me again soon."

The door opened and Ron looked up to see Draco coming into the living room, bringing with him the heavy silence and uneasy feelings. He sat down in his chair across from the redhead and stared at the black animal on his chest, "nice to see you getting along."

Ron noticed a diversion when he heard one. If they were going to get past this they were going to have to talk about it. "When did you ask your dad to let us stay married?"

"Night before the wedding," Draco answered.

They were pointedly avoiding eye contact. Jinx seemed to be soaking up all the attention. "We were fighting then," it wasn't a question, it wasn't meant to be.

"I had faith in you," Draco sighed.

"Where did you go last night?" Tones were blank, without thinking or to cover emotions, neither really knew themself.

"The Manor."

Ron could feel the next question buzz in his head and make way to his lips but wasn't sure if he should say it. Then it just leaked out, "what did you tell your parents?"

"The truth," he said simply.

"What did your father say?"

"He was angry at first, mother calmed him down, we talked and they leave the decision to me," Draco shared.

"Decision?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, I can't fight with you for the rest of my life," he stated.

Ron finally looked over at the blond. "Hey," he asked him to do the same, "know how I said I'd still want to be with you if your dad split us up? Well I'd still wanna be with you even if you're the one that splits us up," he said certainly before looking back at the cat as if to reject any comments.

"You're not making this easy on me," Draco's eyes shot up to the ceiling. "Why must everything be so difficult?"

"Because it's us," Ron stated. "So what are you thinking right now?"

"That I'm not really your husband. That we never really loved each other. We've been living with delusions and our perceptions of one another have never been true."

Ron snorted, "I always thought you a manipulative son of a bitch. I still love you."

Draco sighed and said nothing more.

Ron sat up while moving the cat to the floor, "and I'm not a delusion. You can't blink and hope I go away." He thought over a long moment of silence, "I have an idea."

"Which is?"

"Let's start over," Ron proposed. "From the first night together."

"Oh, will you be forcing yourself on me like you did then now?" Draco retorted.

"No, I meant like talk about it," Ron stated. "I only kissed you then because you were acting like you were nervous and expecting it. You looked cute..."

"And the bathroom?"

"You told me I couldn't have you, not to mention the bruises brought back memories," Ron smiled.

"The small meaningless fights over dishes and laundry and such things? Ways of establishing who would give first I suppose? Then dinner at your parents', oh and then our first real fight, the one where you called me a whore."

"Right... there's where everything went down hill... George, why'd he have to-" Ron stopped himself.

"George? What does your brother have to do with this?"

"He- Look, my family, some of them, don't like you still... George is one of them, Ginny has just recently warmed up to you, Bill didn't belive that I fancied blokes since the day I told him so he thinks you're just out to make me a poof, Mum and Dad adore you, Charlie thinks you're a slick git but I can change that, and Perce well he's not happy but when is he ever."

"So how does that ansewer my question?"

"George has been kinda off since Fred died and he's got this vendeda against former death eaters... that's why he doesn't like you and he asked me to... hurt you."

"So you did?"

"I realize now it was a mistake and I shouldn't of but I swear that was the last time I ever hurt you on purpose," Ron shared.

"I know you don't do it intentionally but the fact remains that you do do it."

"And usually it hurts us both so I'm sorry, Draco. Now why don't you feel like my husband? If it's the names we can change them."

Jinx was suddenly in the blonde's lap, taking his usual spot. Draco looked down at the animal, petting him almost on reflex. "No... I couldn't. I think it's more of the connection thing. We don't talk much."

"Because there isn't much to talk about," Ron stated.

Draco nodded and continued looking at his pet.

"He only likes me when you don't," Ron shared.

"Really? Well at least he likes you sometimes," Draco smiled.

Ron smiled back as he got up from the couch and walked to the side of the chair he leaned down to catch his husband's lip in a small kiss. "I am sorry and I will try not to fuck this up again," he promised and sealed it with another kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco whined, his head falling to the side to look at the door through closed eyes. Another suppressed type of sound was squeezed from his lungs as fingers curled around fist fulls of soft blue sheets. Ron's breath ghosted over his neck and shoulder in shallow pants and light gasps. "Ron..." his voice came out in some sort of whine as his back arched. So close. He was so fucking close.

Ron's moans became no existant. Instead his whole breath was lost and would return within the following second, making a series of rather silly sounding grunts. His hands held tighter to the pale hips. Both bodies were shaking and moving erratically.

Draco's hands drifted up above his head, as though he was stretching. They gripped hard at the pillow under his head as he gasped loudly and bent high off the bed with a lost breath. His hips rolled shakily like the rest of him until he collapsed with a raw gaging type of sound from deep in his throat.

Ron groaned and fell onto him, continueing to kiss at his neck.

Draco sighed and ran fingers through his hair. His other hand wrapped around Ron's shoulders. "Merlin... Ron," he panted, "there are more efficient ways of killing me, you are aware?"

Ron smiled, "none others are this fun."

"True... Undoubtedly true," he shook his head with a light laugh. "I love you."

"Love you too," Ron kissed him on the lips while raising back onto his arms. He withdrew from Draco's body and laid beside him.

Draco turned on his side to face him, he leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. When he pulled away with a wide smile still firmly in place Ron got curious, "was it that good for you to smile like a madman?"

"What? Oh, it was good but no where near that good," Draco stated.

"Then what's so funny?"

"Not funny, amusing," he corrected.

"Alright, amusing?" Ron asked.

"You," he said with another kiss.

"Me? What about me?"

"Noises, you make strange noises," he grinned.

"Oh, I make strange noises do I? What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you," he nodded, "it sounded like I was strangling your cat a moment ago."

Draco laughed, "so we're even then?"

"Yeah."

"Great, now how about a nap?" Draco threw an arm over the redhead and snuggled closer.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Ron yawned. He leaned down to kiss Draco one last time before slowly drifting off.

* * *

Sorry for such the short chapter and long time it took to update it. I think I'll be starting this up again soon so hopefully you won't have to wait long again. So loving sex or angry sex in the next chapter? Review your vote!


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter inspired by "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me"- U2, which I may make a one shot for too just because it's such a good song.

I couldn't really decide what to do in this chapter so I went with-

* * *

Ron yawned and rolled over to find the blonde's back to him. He smiled and put an arm around his waist. Draco's muscles tensed then spasmed under Ron's hand, signaling he was stretching before he rolled over. "I have a thought on the topic of the holidays," Ron stated.

"Oh?" Draco inquired.

"Why not our families get together?" Ron asked, "I mean they got along at the wedding and all..."

"Sure, Ronald, whose home will this blood bath take place? You say your family doesn't like me I can only imagine what they think of my parents," Draco scoffed.

"Okay, okay," Ron rolled away and sat up on the edge of the bed, "you could of just said no."

Draco propped himself up with a sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so... snobbish."

"You are a snob," Ron retorted, running fingers through his messy hair.

"Then I have nothing to apologize for," Draco replied.

Ron turned back towards him, "you are the most-" The redhead found his speech stolen by the sight before him. The blond laid, hand on chin to hold up his head while thin sheet draped over his hip, barely covering anything.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Sexiest man I've ever been married to," Ron finished with a grin as he crawled back into bed.

"How many men have you been married to?" Draco rose an eyebrow.

Ron weaved his arms around him and pulled him closer. "Only one and so far I see no need for others. How is it we fight constantly when you can look this good naked?"

"Because you, my dear, are not as great looking," Draco answered.

Ron merely smiled and leaned down to kiss him while rolling onto his back and pulling Draco onto his lap.

Draco sighed again, "Ronald, must we? Again?"

The redhead took his roaming hands away from his husband. "Not if you don't want to. You're free to go, love," he smiled.

Draco looked down his nose at him, "I'm not really in the mood..."

"Fine then," Ron grabbed his hips and removed him from his sitting position. He rolled out of bed and stood up, "I'm going to shower."

Draco looked at the back of his head quizzically. "Ronald...?"

The redhead turned, "hm?"

A smirk slowly climbed Draco's lips, "I've changed my mind."

With a wide grin Ron pounced back onto the bed. His lips met Draco's in an instantly demanding kiss. His teeth played with the blonde's bottom lip and fingers worked into his hair. The kiss broke and Ron sank down his body. Draco smiled, "I would of agreed sooner if I'd a known this was what you had in mind."

Ron grinned up at him and kissed his way down Draco's stomach. He took a sudden turn off his route and went for the blond's thigh. He bit his milky skin before sucking hard. Above him his husband whined. Ron smiled against his new chew toy. He never realized how erotic parts of his lover's body could be. He felt like he was doing the exploring he'd missed out on before.

He climbed back up his partners body until they were face to face. He brought his lips to Draco's, kissing him fiercely. "Can I try something?" He asked in the breaks for breath.

Draco's hand held the back of his head while he leaned forward again. He swallowed Ron's breath and worked his tongue aggressively against the redhead's. "What is it?" He panted against Ron's lips.

Ron moved away with one last kiss to Draco's mouth a new trail began across his jaw, "would you mind rolling over?" After the words left him he attached himself to the Malfoy's ear. His teeth playing gently and tongue working less so.

A shiver ran down Draco's spine and he choked out, "why?"

"Please..." Ron whispered, "just for something new." He pushed himself up to look down into Draco's face. "I'm asking, Draco, just like you want me to."

Draco groaned, "no..."

Ron nodded, this battle lost. He lowered his hips to fit over Draco's. Both moaned from the feeling that was all too familiar. Ron connected their lips again, his body moving against the one below him. His mouth opened further against the kiss as a silent moan traveled through him. Draco's own wasn't as quiet, "Ron..." After the spell passed the kiss was reignited. "O-okay," Draco whined during one of the breaks for air.

"Okay what?" Ron asked breathlessly, sinking back towards Draco's neck.

"Okay..." he repeated and pushed his hips up, grinding against Ron's once more before he started to turn, although Ron gave him no room.

"Oh..." Ron pushed himself up to let Draco move under him. Before he was even comfortable Ron put his lips between Draco's shoulder blades. He had a new treasure map. A totally blank canvas he'd never marked before.

He always thought Draco's ass amazing but with a close up it looked even better. He even bit it just to hear him yelp. He moved back up and spoke to Draco's ear, his chest pressed to his back. "Do you want me here, love?" He pulled Draco's hips back, pressing his own forward.

Draco whimpered, pushing on his hands to move back further. He looked like a cat stretching. "Ronald..." it sounded as though he was trying to be scolding but instead it came out like he was begging.

"Are you sure?" Ron grinned and turned towards his shoulder.

"Yes..." Draco hissed.

Ron's hands snaked down to the where legs met hip. He urged his knees further apart, forcing Draco to sink lower towards the bed. There was no rhythm or reason to it. He just wanted to see how much he could do. He felt completely in control and he was starting to suspect it was more than just a feeling.

"Ron, please..." he groaned.

The redhead kissed the center of his husband's back while he settled onto his own knees. He brought his hands back up and watched as he disappeared into the other body. Draco moaned rather loudly, for him anyway, his back arched and his arms collapsed. They folded under a pillow and he pulled it closer to rest his head. Ron was left to marvel at the sight before him.

He could see the muscles in Draco's back tense and spasm every time he moved just right. He saw the side of his lover's face as he all but screamed for him, blond hair matted by sweat and mouth hanging open. Not to mention he was fascinated by watching himself fucking the man below him.

"Ron..." Draco's voice broke his thoughts. It was the first coherent thing the blond had managed to say in a while. "You're missing..."

Ron suddenly realized he had just vanished into his own head for the past several minuets. "Sorry, love," he panted and gripped onto Draco's hips. He changed his angle and thrust hard into him.

Draco's back bent and he pushed himself up onto his arms again to meet Ron's movements with his own. He eventually found himself on his knees, his arms reaching behind him to hold Ron's hips, encourage him to go deeper.

Ron was completely dumbfounded. He'd never felt so lightheaded in his life. All he could do was nuzzle into Draco's shoulder and say a string of stupid thoughts that rushed out between breaths. His body was moving without his total recognition but it all felt too good to care. "Why... haven't we... ever done this before?"

"Shut up..." Draco demaned weakly. His head fell back onto the redhead's shoulder. Ron felt his back arch away from him. He was close. His body was shaking and his voice had vanished into repetitive whines. Ron's hands went down between his legs, touching Draco where he wanted now, exactly where.

Draco screamed. It was wordless but absolutely wonderful sounding.

Ron groaned, bitting hard at his lover's shoulder.

With a few rough breaths they collapsed onto the bed. Draco remained laying on his stomach, he couldn't move, his knees hurt.

Ron laid lazily over him, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders in apology.

"Ron," Draco addressed.

"Hm?"

"You can get off me now," Draco stated.

Ron shook his head making a sound muffled against the pale skin. Draco's eyes went wide, "Ronald! What has gotten into you?" It was a weird sensation, his husband getting hard inside him. Weird, but not all together bad.

"I'm a newlywed who missed the whole week of his honeymoon," Ron reasoned.

Draco propped himself up on his elbow to look over his shoulder at him. "Can we at least take a break? I feel disgusting... How about a bath?" He proposed.

Ron groaned, "but I'm already in you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Draco remarked. "We can continue this in the bath," he insisted.

Ron suppressed a whine and removed himself from Draco's body. The blond sighed and rolled out of bed, "I'm going to go draw the water."

The Weasley stayed where he had been left. Sitting in his bed alone and half hard.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, readers, sorry this chapter's short too. Ron is showing signs of becoming uke. I don't know why you all want him to but I have a feeling it will be done sooner or later. So enjoy the small taste of it and lamely written secks. I was really half-assing this. Sorry for that too. I feel like crap and now I'm writting crap... sigh.

It might be that I'm running out of plot ideas... or finals. Grrr. Reviews are lovely.

* * *

Ron walked into the bathroom to find his husband lounging in the tub. Without invitation he stepped over the edge and with a sigh sank into the warm water. "Why couldn't we stay in bed?"

"I'm tired and gross, Ron," Draco stated, "I need a second okay?"

The redhead sat up and crawled closer, "gross? I don't see it."

"It's not something you can see," Draco finally opened his eyes and sat up.

Ron sat back, "then explain."

The blond sighed and reclined again.

Ron scooted closer, "do you love me, Draco?"

The Malfoy was no longer interested by the insides of his eyelids, "of course I do."

"Then why do you feel disgusting after we have sex?"

"I get filthy, Ron," he replied. "My sweat, your sweat, among other things... It's not exactly a great thing to be beneath someone all the time."

Ron digested the information. He suddenly felt like he had been cheating his husband, only giving him so much. So he climbed into Draco's lap. The blond looked at him questioningly.

"Draco, will you..." he leaned forward to rest his head on his pale shoulder, "make me feel the way you do?"

Draco brought his hands up to push Ron's chest back, forcing him up again. "Why?"

"You want to don't you?" Ron asked. His chest felt tight but it wasn't nerves.

"Do you want me to?" Draco answered, "you've never..."

"Either did you before me," Ron's vision fell to the hands on his chest. He gently put his over them and pulled them away.

"Ron, that's different," Draco's eyes searched the redhead's face.

Again Ron put his face to his husband's neck, "I feel like I owe it to you."

"You don't owe me anything," he argued.

Ron shook his head, "you give yourself to me over and over but I can't do the same for you."

"Do you really want me to then?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded wordlessly.

Draco leaned forward. He placed his lips to Ron's neck. Kissing it slowly, carefully while his hands left the redhead's. Pale fingers graced Ron's side and then down the curve in his spine. All the while Ron's mind roamed. Draco felt him tense and stopped.

"Sorry..." Ron apologized.

"What for?" Draco questioned.

"I was comparing you to Hermione," Ron pulled back his hands laying on Draco's lower stomach.

"And?"

"I wasn't this scared," Ron confessed.

"Ron, we really don't have to do this," Draco reassured.

Ron was quietly staring at his fingers.

Draco leaned up to catch his lips. He weaved his fingers into the fiery hair. He smiled and moved to Ron's ear. "I like it better this way," he smiled, "despite the mess after, I feel quite amazing during."

"As if the sounds weren't an indecation..." Ron replied with a weak smile.

He moved back to his end of the tub but Draco went with him. He climbed into Ron's lap this time. "Ronald," he addressed.

"Hm?"

"I do love you," he stated.

Ron nodded, "I know. I love you too."

Draco lowered himself further onto his knees. He wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and leaned in until their lips brushed. Ron's hands held the blond's waist and mved up his side. In the time between one kiss ending and another beginning Draco spoke in just a whisper, "Ronald?"

"Hm?" Ron hummed.

"Will you make love to me?"

The redhead's hands moved to his shoulder blades as he shook his head and corrected, "with."

Draco smiled between the sweet and slow kisses. Ron's fingers lightly traced their way down Draco's body. They took his hips and pulled them forward, electing a small moan, which he decided was the best sound in the world.

Their hips slowly rolled together. Draco's face buried into Ron's neck. His hands moved to hold the edge of the tub as to push himself up and lower himself onto Ron. With a delighted sounded gasp his head fell back but fell forward again. Ron's hands sank down to the small of his back, gently urging him to move.

There was no sounds, just thick breaths. They kept the same steady rhythm, calm and relaxed.

"Ron..." Draco's voice broke. He felt release building but he wasn't being touched, the redhead wasn't even hitting the right spot. But it didn't matter. His back arched away from the tight embrace Ron was keeping them in. "Ron!" It came out of no where, his orgasm.

Ron wrapped his arms around him pulling him back against him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as they rode out the warm waves, exhausting every muscle.

When it was all said and done Draco laid against his husband's cest, their bodies submerged in cooling water, and wide smiles no where near vanishing.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter inspired by my daydreaming through my classes.

* * *

Ron smiled and moved through the cool and tangled sheets. He found his husband's warm body and opened his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him gently to try and rouse him from sleep.

It worked, Draco's eyes eased open. Ron kissed him again a little harder this time. Draco sighed, clearly understanding the redhead's intentions, "Ron, I'm sore."

"Okay," Ron still climbed over him.

Draco was too tired to do more than grunt. His eyes fell shut again. He would fall asleep while Ron was fucking him and it wouldn't be his fault.

He felt Ron trail kisses from the center of his chest downward and somewhere in his groggy mind he managed to actually enjoy it. Some kind of shriek escaped him when Ron's mouth reached its destination. It was followed by a light hearted giggle and he no longer felt consumed by sleep.

Ron's hands lightly moved over the insides of Draco's thighs while his mouth and tongue worked to bring his husband to full arousal. Draco was moaning and gasping his aprecation. His back arching and head turning. His smile never vanished until he felt completely consumed by pleasure. Ron was pulling him closer and closer to release and then he stopped.

Ron sat up and looked at his lover, "are you hungry?"

"What?" Draco panted.

"I'm starving," Ron stated.

"Then keep eating my cock!" Draco shouted.

"No, I mean for food," Ron laughed. He rolled off the bed, "I'm going to go see what I can find."

Draco's jaw dropped. He sat up against the headboard and crossed his arms. He would have started to tap his foot if he were not laying down.

Ron came back into the room eating out of the ice cream container. Draco glared at him. He sat on the edge of their bed and continued eating. Draco grew angrier with every spoonful.

"Do you want some?" Ron held it out to him.

"No," Draco seethed.

"Are you sure?" He spooned out some and leaned forward to feed it to him. Draco reached to push his hand away and the dollop landed with a smack onto his chest. With a sharp gasp and hard shiver he tried to adjust to the contrast of cold on warm skin.

"You did that on purpose!" He accused.

Ron smirked, he put the spoon back in the container, and reached over to put it on the night stand. "Maybe," he leaned closer to Draco to lick at the trail of melted goodness.

He grabbed Draco's hips and jerked him hard down flat onto the bed.

Draco actually squealed, the sound faded into laughter. Ron smiled over him and reached for the container. The blond gasped and arched as another spoonful met his skin.

Ron gave the dessert just enough time to melt and slide down Draco's stomach before dragging his tongue over the pale skin. Draco moaned and sighed delightfully. Ron continued sinking down until he sat up again.

"Now what?" Draco groaned.

"Nothing," Ron reached again for the discarded container. The next scoop went into his mouth before he leaned back down to what he had been doing.

Draco gasped hard, "fuck!" Ron's mouth was cold and it sent shivers through him. Ron's tongue kept moving and head bobbed as through there was no difference. The taste of sweet ice cream and Draco was nice mix, as well as the sounds he was drawing from him.

It was thoroughly enjoyable for both of them.

Draco's orgasm tore through him. He was withering and panting, he would of been screaming if it not for the fact he was so breathless. He pulled at Ron's hair with one hand and the other twisted into the sheets. He hung suspended in euphoria for what felt like longer than usual.

When he came back he collapsed. Panting hard, he climbed back up the bed and laid his head on the pillows. He hadn't even realized he had pushed himself down.

Ron whipped his chin and laid down beside him with a smile, "so that was fun."

Draco rolled onto his side, "it was actually, although I'm more sticky than usual now."

Ran reached over him to grab the sheet and attempt to cover them up again, "shower in the morning."

Draco smiled and pressed himself against his husband, "then you'll be sticky too."

Ron laughed and wrapped his arms around him, "okay."


	28. Chapter 28

WARNING there is no sex in this chapter. Unless they snuck it in and I didn't notice.

Kink check list  
Multiple Rounds- check  
Michanary- check  
Dogystyle- check  
Rodeo- check  
Bondage- ... half a check  
Oral- check  
Food Fettish- check  
Bathtime Fun- check  
Rough Sex- check  
Pain Fettish- half a check?  
Biting- checkedy check  
Scratching- CHE~CK

Suggestions?

By the way, just noticed 200 reviews. THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

Draco woke to the calm and peacefull morning. He was wrapped in his lover's arms and tempted to fall back to sleep on that lovely Monday morn. "Shit!" He cursed and threw off the covers to dart for the bathroom.

Ron sat up, startled awake, "wha?"

"I have to work!" Draco shouted.

Ron yawned and forced himself out of bed. He walked to the dreseer and tossed acceptable clothes onto the bed.

Draco took a quick shower then came back to pull clothes on from the closet. "I was going to clean the house this weekend. Dishes, laundry, the sheets need washed. Do you think you could do that today?" He spoke quickly.

Ron nodded watching Draco dress with speed. He wondered if he could undress just as fast.

"Just spell everything clean, that's what I'd do," Draco finished his tie and shoved his feet into his shoes. "Oh and I belive your mum sent a letter. It's on the table. Bye, love," he gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

Ron sighed and took his turn in the bathroom before taking the role of home maker. He walked through, flicking his wand for everything to clean itself and then sat at the table. The letter was one of complaint, saying how she never got to her her son and blah blah blah. So Ron decided that was how he would spend his day.

He ate breakfast and left for the burrow.

Walking through the door he was met with the usual sense of home. There was the sound of feet rushing down the stairs and his older brother's voice, "hey, Mum, where's the-" he stopped seeing Ron. His face lit up, "Ronny! Hey, little bro!"

"Hey, Char, what are you-"

Charlie turned him around, "Mum says you got yourself a scratcher," he pulled up his brother's shirt.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

The older whistled, "well, well, look at that, Malfoy's got nails."

Ron turned back, yanking his shirt down.

"So how is he?" He asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping, Mum," Charlie stated.

"With?" Ron presisted.

"Moving stuff around for the holidays. There's Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Hermione, Gin, Harry and you and Draco," he explained, "or have we lost you to the Malfoys?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I think he wants to come here but his parents want him there."

"Just tell them he's a Weasley now," he smiled, "doomed to live in a small house with many children, that outta ruffle Lucius's feathers."

"Anything will ruffle his feathers," Ron added.

"So I hear. Dad says he's been complaining about you two to anyone that'll listen."

"Draco says the same thing."

"Is that Ron I hear?" Molly shouted, walking down the steps.

"Yeah!" Charlie yelled back.

Molly came flying down the steps, hugged her son then pulled him into helping.

That was how he spent his day. When he got home he announced himself. Draco's voice shouted back from the kitchen. He smirked seeing his back to him. Ron slid up behind him, his hands resting on his hips.

Draco swooned, "Ron."

"Who's Ron?" He asked, nuzzeling his face into the blonde's neck.

Draco spun around, an amused smile in place, "role playing now? What I'm not good enough for you?"

The redhead's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. "Oh you're plenty good enough," he whispered into his ear.

"Mmm, Charlie," Draco hummed.

Ron pulled away with a glare.

Draco smiled, "not Charlie? Which brother are you then, Bill?"

Ron turned to walk away.

"Percy?" Draco called.

Ron continued retreating.

Draco stopped there. He looked down at his cat with a grin, "suppose he'll be back any time soon?"

Jinx stared blankly.

"Good," he continued with what he was doing.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry it's been sooo long. The sudden upraising of my social life has forced me away from my laptop. NO MORE! I am a hermit and that is it. Until my boyfriend calls me back anyway...

As always I love REVIEWS!

Thank purplerawr for this chapter.

Draco walked back to the bedroom. Ron was sitting against the headboard reading a magazine. The blond bravely walked to the bedside and handed his husband a mug, "tea?"

Ron sighed and took the mug but looking down at the contents was kept from taking a drink, "what is this?"

"Not poison. Drink it," he ordered taking a swig of his own drink and trying hard not to scowl.

"What is it?" Ron insisted.

"Don't you trust me?" Draco asked, forcing down another swallow.

"At this point in time I'm skeptical," he shared.

The blond looked down at the last of his drink, "fine, but this will only be fun if you're narcissistic."

Ron stared at him a long time, "wha- oh... This is polyjuice potion."

"Well done, Ron," he knocked back was was left at the bottom of his cup.

Ron finally complied and chugged down the familiar vile. It threatened to resurface and he struggled with it a moment before looking up to see his blond beauty transformed to a redheaded Weasley. "You're me!"

"Yes," he grinned and pulled off the shirt that was now hanging akwardly on him.

"That means I'm..." he looked down at his hands. The freckles faded into oblivion and skin grew paler. He ran his fingers through his hair to find it the usual texture of the young Malfoy's. "What is the point of this?"

"I thought it'd help," the redhead crawled up the bed. "If you saw what'd you look like," he kissed the blond's neck, "what I'd see," he moved to the other side, "maybe it'd be easier for you."

"And why am I you?"

"Because I want to know what you see," he pulled away enough to look into his own face.

"Are you sure you're not a narcissist?"

"I think I'm slowly becoming one," he ran his freckled hands through the soft blond hair.

"Do I have to act like you?" Ron whined.

"Do you want me to act like you?" He cleared his throat and then leaned forward to Ron's ear. He mustered the best Ron impersonation he could, "Draco," he kissed up his jaw until he met his own lips. The kiss wasn't deep or frenzied, it was short and sensual. "Will you..." their lips brushed lightly, "make me feel the way you do?"

"Ronald, are you mocking me?" He asked in a very Draco-like manor. It was a little fun.

"Not at all, love," he smiled.

The kisses became rougher, Draco moved his hips against the ones he was sitting on. Ron smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms tight around the redhead's shoulders before turning them to lay across the mattress. He sat back, pulled off his own shirt, and then paused to look down at himself.

Draco tucked his hands behind his head, "like what you see?"

"This is weird..." Ron shook his head. "It's like making love to a mirror."

"Mhm," he agreed. His hand came up to run down his own chest, "or a twin."

Ron stopped leaning forward for a kiss and instead pulled back. His mind instantly flashed with the image of his lost brother smiling with his twin. He climbed off the body below him and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the window.

Draco sat up behind him, "that was the wrong thing to say."

He wrapped his arms around his own small frame and gently kissed his shoulders and neck in apology.

Ron looked down at the freckled hands on his chest. He heaved a sigh and turned to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. "Not tonight," he stood up and walked out of the room.

Draco gave him a few seconds of alone time before following him to the bathroom. "I'm sorry," he leaned on the doorway and watched himself splash water onto his face and look into the mirror.

Ron glanced up into the looking glass at his husband, "you didn't know him."

Draco on crossed his arms and stepped into the room, "no, I did not. I know you though and how much you love your family."

He tried again to wrap his arms around him. Ron turned and pushed him away to walk out of the bathroom, mumbling something under his breath.

Draco only caught a few words of it but it was enough to fuel a fire of rage within him. "What did you just say?" He followed himself into the bedroom.

"I'm in the body of a Death Eater," he repeated.

"Former Death Eater," he sneered, crossing his arms.

"Even in my body I can still read you," he pointed.

"Read this," he presented his middle finger and walked towards the living room.

Ron looked down at his arm. The snake and skull were still and would never again come to life but his glare was set. He quickly stomped down the hallway and stopped when he reached the kitchen arch. Before he was even able to talk Draco cut him off, "even with my feet you sound like an elephant."

"He was killed by some one like you," Ron went on anyway.

Draco swiftly turned around, "like, Ronald! Like! Not me!"

"It might as well been! You sold out Hogwarts!"

"I had no choice!" He shouted in defense. "He would of killed me!"

"Like that would have been a loss. The world would not miss one cowardly ferret," he shot back.

Draco turned back, he braced his hands on the counter before him, "go away."

Ron froze. What he said sank in. He stepped forward, "Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I said go away," he seethed looking over his shoulder briefly.

"No, I messed up. I shouldn't of said that," he tried.

Draco's red hair retreated back into his short blond locks. Ron looked down to see the freckles resurface. When he looked up again he saw, more than heard, Draco's shuddering breath. He was crying.

Without another thought he wrapped his arms around him, although Draco rounded and tried to push him away. "I love you," Ron said into his neck. "You were thoughtful trying to give this night to me and I just fucked it up. I'm sorry and I love you. Don't forget that. Don't ever forget that."

Draco finally relaxed and rested his forehead on Ron's shoulder, "I know, shut up."

Ron's hands ran up his back to play with the soft hair. "This is what I like," he smiled and kissed his pale skin, "you not me."

"Why should I give it to you now when you've made an ass out of yourself?" Draco leaned back far enough to look him in the face.

"Because I'll be extremely apologetic," he smirked.

"Give me an hour to stop hating you," he patted the side of Ron's face and scowled, "you need to shave."

"Not uh," Ron protested playfully. He leaned down and rubbed his face against Draco's neck. "You like it rough."

Draco laughed, "not that kind of rough, love."

"Oh right," Ron pulled back, "you like rough like this!" He pushed the blond hard into the counter and attacked his lips with his own. Almost instantly his knees gave out. His hands grasped tight onto the redhead's shoulders and he moaned into the kiss.

When it broke he had lost his breath and swallowed to try and regain it, "fuck, Ron, I'm not mad at you anymore. Take me to bed-"

The Weasley cut him off with another hard kiss. Again the blond melted. "Merlin," he gasped for breath, "now."

Instead Ron lifted him onto the counter. His hands laid flat on the small of his back to pull his hips against his own. He moved them in such a mind numbing motion while continuing to kiss the life out of his husband.

"Ron..." he released a groaning moan, "you need to- I need more... Ron, please."

The marks Ron was making on Draco's neck stopped growing. He mapped out a trail down the pale chest enjoying the taste of Draco's hot skin. "Love... you..." he breathed out against his stomach.

The Malfoy's breath hitched in his throat causing some kind of squeak, "Ron..."

"I know," Ron's hands started rapidly working on his trousers, "fuck, I know."

With one tug they were no longer in the way. Freckled hands wasted no time in playing with the erection that was demanding attention before his mouth joined in.

Draco's hands gripped onto the edge of the counter, "no... Ron... I need you."

Ron groaned around his mouth full and moved his hands. He pulled him foreward on the counter further then placed two fingers at his entrance while his other hand worked alone to get into his own trousers.

Draco gasped loudly, falling back against the wall and fingers darting for Ron's hair. "Ronald! Ronald! I'm- Oh... I'm coming. I can't- I- I- Holy shit, Ron!"

Ron moaned and continued flexing his fingers, pushing against the prostate repeatedly as he swallowed and then came himself. He laid his head on Draco's thigh, panting hard and trying to regain breath, "damn..."

Draco nodded, staring up at the bottom of the cupboard he was under. "Not... mad... anymore," he panted.

Ron kissed the inside of his thigh, "love you."

"Shut up."


	30. Chapter 30

Hello, lovelies, sorry it's been sooo long. I suck, I know. But! Here's an update! I can't wait to write the holidays. I think I'll start setting up for that in the chapters to come. Sex at work in the next chapter? Yes.

Draco yawned and stretched before rolling over to face his partner. His happy mood fell when he saw the tenseness in his muscles. "Ron?" He scooted closer, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Morning," Ron's voice wasn't at all cheery.

"Something wrong?" Draco pushed himself on to his elbow.

"Just didn't sleep well," he rolled over to face him.

"I thought you had forgiven me," Draco stated.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"For being a Death Eater. I thought you had forgiven me years ago," Draco sighed.

"I- Well... Harry asked me to. It's just hard. Seeing the dark mark on my arm yesterday is what set me off," he said truthfully.

"But that wasn't your arm," Draco corrected, "it was mine."

"I know," Ron reached for his hand and brought it up to gently kiss his knuckles. "You didn't kill Fred, the war did." His thumb moved over the snake and skull, "this is just a reminder of dark times." He pressed his lips to the mark of dark magic in an odd kind of forgiveness that seemed to envelope him. "I'm not married to a former Death Eater. I'm married to a former Malfoy." A wide smile spread across his face, "you can be a Weasley if you want to be."

Draco realsed an exuberant squeal his pride would never admit to and tackled the other body to the bed. "Father will have a corenary," he laughed.

"I know," Ron pushed blond hair out of Draco's face.

Draco sighed happily then leaned down to give his husband a proper good morning kiss before getting out of bed and preparing to leave for the Ministry.

Ron got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast while Draco showered and dressed. When the blond came into the room tucking in his shirt and doing up his tie he found the redhead frying eggs. The sight was too tempting. He weavedhis arms around Ron and pressed his lips to his freckled shoulder. "So domestic," he mused with a smile.

Ron turned to look at him, "or you can make your own breakfast."

"Aw," Draco whined, "so easily upset."

"That's you," he looked back at the frying pan.

Draco hummed and kissed the redhead's skin once more before pulling away, "you should join me for lunch today."

"Why?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Because I can think of no better way to spend my lunch than bent over my desk," he smirked.

Ron laughed, "oh? _You _want a quickie at work?"

"Seeing as the plans for a romantic evening fell through last night I believe you owe me," he reasoned.

Ron turned off the burner and turned fully towards Draco. He wrapped his arms around his waist and grinned, "or when you get home I will have the house spotless and a bath drawn and you and I can have that relaxing romp again."

Draco looked at him, snorted, then stepped out of the embrace to eat his breakfast, "too much to go wrong. Just join me for lunch."

"Okay," Ron agreed gave Draco a kiss goodbye and walked towards the bathroom for his shower.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello! It's been a god aweful long time, I know. This story was almost dead. But I have the urge to write some more RonxDraco-ness, I blame the last movie coming out soon. :( I'm working on a new story staring them too. Look for it!

* * *

Ron knocked on the door while opening it. Draco looked up from behind his desk. Paper memos flew in and out of the room through their network while parchment and quill busied themselves beside his desk. A large cauldron resided on the fire and shelf after shelf of ingredients lined the walls.

Draco smiled at him and then looked at the clock, "I'm afraid I don't have much time to spare."

"We'll just make this quick then?" Ron proposed, crossing the room.

Draco stood and met him at the edge of his desk. Ron held the side of his neck leaning down to catch his lips. He pushed his hips forward to pin the blonde's to the desk, electing a groan that he was all too happy to swallow.

There was a knock on the office door as it opened.

They looked up to see their fathers in the doorway.

Draco pushed Ron away quickly.

"Ron," Arthur nodded.

"Dad," he replied, in a slightly awkward greeting.

"Well, this certainly was unexpected," he added.

Lucius was subtly glaring, as always.

"We were just..." Draco attempted to explain, failing and looking down guiltily.

Ron smiled, watching him.

"Yes well, I believe I have other things I could be doing," Arthur backed towards the door, "good day."

Lucius stepped further into the room, "Draco, your mother would like to see you for dinner. I do believe she sent an owl."

"Sorry, father, I've been busy," Draco sighed.

Again Ron smiled.

"Well then please inform us when you are free," he remarked knowing very well what his son was 'busy' with.

"Yes, father," Draco agreed obediently.

He nodded to signal the end of the conversation before leaving.

"So where were we?" Ron turned to kiss the blonde but was held back.

Draco pointed to the clock, "Out of time."

"Aw," Ron whined. Draco took his seat at the desk. Ron leaned onto it, "So later then?"

"No, we have dinner plans," Draco replied, looking at his work.

"What?"

"Were you not present? I was certain you were standing beside me," Draco remarked.

"You Malfoys talk in odd ways," Ron pouted.

"And you Weasleys are much to comfortable with each other," Draco retorted.

Ron shrugged, "This is true." He leaned in towards his husband for a kiss, "This is boring so I'll be going."

"Alright," Draco continued working.

"Thanks for the afternoon snog," he mocked while leaving.

He stepped into the elevator and to his surprise his friend was also an occupant. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I- I was going to work, Ron," Harry shared.

"I didn't know you worked in the Ministry. What department are you in?"

"I'm an Auror, didn't I tell you?"

"It's the first I'm hearing of it," Ron accused.

"Oh, sorry," he sighed, "Well it is supposed to be kind of secret."

"What's it take to join?" Ron asked out of curiosity.

Harry smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the short chapters, the next one most definently will have sex in it. So that's something to look forward too. :)

* * *

"Hey," Ron leaned against the bedroom door frame. Draco was sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes while a cat kept nudging his arm for attention.

"Where have you been?" Draco didn't look up, finally giving in and scratching the animal's chin.

"Harry got me a job," Ron announced.

Draco stopped and looked up at him, "As an Auror?"

"How is it that you knew and I didn't?" Ron asked with a humorous smile.

Draco didn't seem to find it funny, "You're going to be an Auror?"

"Yes," Ron answered simply, not seeing the problem.

"So you're going to be arresting former death eaters?" Draco asked.

"Only the ones still practicing dark magic," Ron assured.

"And if you're called to investigate my family?" Draco pointed.

"Why would I be? Unless they're still practicing?" Ron argued.

Draco glared softly at him before moving the cat from his lap and walking to his closet. "Get dressed, we have dinner."

"Draco, not answering is as good as answering," Ron stated.

The blond turned towards him, "This is just too convenient, an Auror and a former death eater. Are you already interrogating me?"

"I'm not interrogating you," Ron defended.

"No?" Draco retorted.

Ron smiled and stepped forward, "Why are you so worried? Everything in the past is excused and trinkets aren't worth being arrested over." He reached for Draco to wrap his arms around him.

The blond sighed, "There isn't just forbidden spells..."

"I know," Ron pulled him closer, "But you use the potions for experiments. Trying to dissect the dark parts and still get the positive outcome... and seeing as your job title is Head of the Potions Department, I think we can look past that."

Draco smiled, "I'm the only one in the potions department, that doesn't make me head."

Ron hummed and leaned down for a kiss. Draco swiftly pushed him away, "Don't start. Get dressed."

"Not even a little?" Ron groaned.

"You got a little earlier," Draco pointed.

"That was hardly anything," he protested.

Draco pursed his lips in thought, "Tell you what. If you can go through dinner without so much as an innuendo, I'll reward you when we get home."

"Reward?" Ron questioned, "What kind of reward?"

"It's a surprise," Draco turned away from him, back to his closet.

"Wait, just so we're clear here it is sex related, right?"

Draco sighed and looked at him boredly, "Yes."

"And all I have to do is behave?"

"My meaning of behave," he pointed.

"Which would entail...?"

"I believe the phrase is, do not speak until spoken to," he stated.

"I'm in," Ron agreed.

"Only if you behave," Draco retorted.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank purplerawr again for this idea. The theme song for this chapter would have to be "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness, great song, trust me. Also if you didn't notice Draco's department changed in the previous chapter. It's a long story that I could tell you but I don't really feel like it. If you want to know review and I'll tell or if enough of you ask I'll write it in. BTW they make pancakes.

Ron sighed and adjusted his pillows again. He laid sat up in bed, stripped down to his boxers, waiting for Draco.

Dinner was... quiet. The four sat at a long table with no conversation exchanged except for pleasantries. Ron kept to his given rule, though the silence was irritating.

When they left the manor Draco smiled and took his hand. "They like you."

Ron smiled slightly, how Draco came to that he wasn't sure but who was he to even try to understand the Malfoys.

He blew out a sigh and sank down further onto the bed. The anticipation was killing him. What could be taking Draco so long, brewing another polyjuice potion?

It was more likely he was fussing over some little detail that Ron wouldn't even notice. In his opinion he'd already seen the blond naked, nothing could add or take away from that.

Oh, he was wrong.

Draco stepped into the doorway and Ron's jaw went slack, "What are you wearing?"

Draco nervously played with the waistband, "I transfigured my shorts... Do you like it?"

Ron nodded, busy devouring the sight in front of him.

"Really, you don't think I look too... feminine?" He asked, he shifted his weight without thinking, his hip sliding subtly to one side.

Ron swallowed thickly and finally looked up into the blonde's face, "What?"

Draco rose an eyebrow a smirk pulling at his lips, "Well that answers that."

"Shut up and get over here before I explode," Ron demanded.

Draco looked up rolling his eyes, with a small laugh, "So charming."

"I'm serious," he warned.

Draco smiled and crossed the room. Ron sat up against the headboard again while the blond climbed into his lap. Ron's hands settled on his waist, eyes once again drawn downward, "This my reward then?"

"Yeah, worth it?"

Ron blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "I think I might be in debt to you."

Draco laughed and leaned forward, "Dearly noted."

Ron's hands slid up his waist, smiling and meeting his husband in a kiss. He caressed soft pale skin while thier tongues occupied one space, touching and playing off one another like their banter.

Draco sighed happily, his warm breath moving over Ron's face. He smiled and pulled him closer to kiss his neck. The blond hummed his approval, closing his eyes contently.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked curiously against his ear.

"Couldn't decide on a color," he answered.

Ron sat back, his hands ghosting back down over the blonde's sides, "What made you settle for green?"

"Black was too daring, red too slutty, and white- well we both know there's no symbolic reason for that," he explained.

The redhead smiled, his hands finding there way to the blonde's lower back. "My sexy Slytherin."

Draco laughed lightly. "Can you imagine what you would of done if someone told us we'd wind up together?"

"If they had told me you'd be wearing lace panties I would of been a lot kinder to him."

"I would of kicked him in the trousers and hexed him into next week... unless he mentioned how great you are in bed," he shifted closer.

"My winning atribute," Ron remaked with mock arogance.

"Weasley my king," Draco swooned sarcastically.

Ron laughed and leaned forward for another kiss. Again their tongues mingled. Draco moved his hips back, sitting himself over Ron's, "See they had the desired effect."

Ron rolled his hips up earning a soft groan from the both of them. Draco leaned forward further, kissing Ron's neck, across his collar bone and beging to sink down his chest, before moving back up, his body slidding against the redhead's.

Ron moaned and shivered. He grabbed his husband and pinned him to the mattress. His fingers ghosting down the blonde's sides while he swallowed soft moans. He reached the hem of emerald green lace and began to pull it away. Ron's kisses fluttered against Draco's jaw, down his neck and then further down his chest.

Draco gasped as Ron's tongue mapped the familiar path across his naval. He laughed when Ron blew against his skin. "Ron," he squirmed and giggled in a way he'd never admit to anyone else.

Ron smiled wickedly and kissed his way back up Draco's body until his lips grazed the blonde's. Fingers weaved into red locks while freckled ones slid over pale thighs, pulling lace fabric with them. "We're keeping those," Ron said breathlessly.

Draco laughed and nodded favorably. He spread his legs further apart in full invitation. Ron took a few seconds to fully memorize the vision before accepting. He put himself between those beautiful thighs. He lowered the waistband of his boxers and held himself to Draco's entrance.

Draco's legs wrapped around the body above him. "Gods, Ron!" He grabbed his shoulders. He clawed at the freckled skin. His breath hitched and back arched.

Ron groaned and breathed against the blonde's neck. He kissed his skin, sucking hard and biting softly.

Draco whimpered and moved his hips. Ron made a sound, muffled against Draco's neck.

Ron's arms snaked between Draco and the sheets to wrap around him. He sat back on his knees pulling Draco up into his lap. Draco gasped and folded his legs onto the mattress. His back bowed pressing his chest to Ron's. The redhead held him at the small of his back keeping him there.

Draco moaned and began to roll his hips. Ron's hands moved down, holding him loosely to let him pick the angle. Draco bounced up and down, gasping and mewling. His head fell forward into Ron's shoulder. "That feels so good, Ron."

The redhead held Draco's hips tighter. "You feel so... What did you do?"

"Self preparation," Draco whispered against his ear.

Ron shuddered. Their hips slowed, something Draco seemed to enjoy a lot. Ron grunted, cringing. "Draco, my knees..."

"Almost there!" Draco's back bowed, gasping hard. He ground his hips tryingly. "Fuck, Ron! Almost- Almos- There!" Draco's body shook. He came into Ron's hand and against their chests.

He panted and collapsed back onto the bed. Ron leaned over him, kissing him, stroking him, dragging out Draco's orgasm and bringing his own.

Finally he eased his aching knees onto the bed beside the blond. They looked at each other and laughed. "Where did you get that idea?" They asked in unison.

"Hermione," they answered in unison.

"Well, thank you, Ms. Granger." Draco laughed and moved closer to Ron. He pushed himself up to look down at him. "Wasn't going slow fun for a little while at least?"

"I guess."

"Maybe we can do that the whole time, huh?"

"Not tonight!" Ron exclaimed joyously, grabbing his husband and rolling them. Unfortunately they ran out of bed. Draco latched onto the bed when his sense realized something was amiss, so down they tumbled sheets and all.

They laughed together. Draco untangled himself and patted Ron's chest. "Come on." He stood and slid into a bathrobe before walking out of the room.

Ron fixed his boxers and followed him. "What?"

"Want some breakfast?"

"It's... midnight?"

Draco turned. "Are you turning down food, Ronald Weasley?"

"No," Ron objected moving quickly into the kitchen.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey, Ron?" Draco addressed while doing his tie.

Ron was still struggling around the mess of their bedroom. "Yeah?"

"Know how we talked about how we not very close?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we stopped having sex to work on it?"

Ron paused. "You want to stop having sex? Is something wrong?"

"No," Draco assured quickly. "It's wonderful, Ron, really. I just think we should focus on our relationship a little more."

"So... no more sex?"

"Just for a little while," Draco stated. He kicked aside some articles of clothing to get to his husband. He touched Ron's shoulders. "It will make it special, don't you think?"

"Yeah but..."

"Come on, Ron, you can go without it."

"Can you?" Ron asked.

"Haha," Draco remarked sarcastically. "I'll see you later." He gave him a small kiss. "Maybe someday I can stop by your office for lunch."

"Why? We aren't having sex," Ron replied.

Draco shook his head with a roll of his eyes while walking out.

Ron sighed and looked at the bedroom. He should probably pick it up some... Maybe after his shower.

He started in the Auror after Christmas. It looked like today he was cleaning house.

After he had showered and dressed he started for the kitchen, deciding to start with the worst of it. Instead there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Hermione on the other side. "Morning," she said cheerfully.

Ron stepped aside to let her in. She unwound her scarf and pulled at her gloves, welcoming herself to their home. "We need to talk." She turned towards the kitchen and Ron tired to protest.

"What happened in here?" Hermione demanded stepping through the kitchen as though it was a war zone, which it very well looked like one.

"We got a little carried away..." Ron explained.

"Doing what?"

"Making breakfast," Ron said as though it was obvious.

"I'm sorry but since when did making breakfast involve such violence?" She motioned to the distraught room.

"It was all in good fun. I may have picked on him for getting flour on his face then he flung batter at me." Ron shrugged.

Hermione looked up, "Oh, dear Merlin..."

"Yeah..." Ron pulled his wand and directed the kitchen to scrub itself clean while leading his guest back to the living room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Don't you need to go spell some flour out of your sheets?" She asked jokingly.

"I can do that latter," Ron waved off.

Hermione sighed and decided not to continue the conversation. "Are you really becoming and Auror?"

"Yes," Ron answered simply.

"What did Draco say?"

"He didn't seem very happy."

"Of course he isn't," she scolded. "He doesn't want to hear how you arrested his friend this day or someone he knew that. How could you be so inconsiderate?"

"Wasn't this marriage supposed to be a sham in the first place? Why are you yelling at me?"

"Please, Ron, this stopped being a favor ages ago."

He collapsed onto the couch. "Fine you're right. But he can deal with me being an Auror. It's not like I'll be telling him, it's all confidential."

She sat down on the arm of Draco's usual chair. "He will find out though."

"I know. We can just face things as they come."

"Alright but you should talk some more on it with him."

"Don't worry we'll be doing a lot more talking," Ron grumbled.

"Oh?"

"He wants to take a break from... you know," Ron waved towards the kitchen.

"That will be interesting," she sat back. "From my understanding you two are like rabbits. How on earth will you manage?"

"It's not that bad," he rolled his eyes. "We aren't animals."

"Oh, really?" She stood up suddenly and made her way down the hall.

Ron was on his feet impenitently. "Where are you going? Hermione!"

"Oh my."

"You can't just go into other people's bedrooms!"

"What are those?" She smiled with a small giggle.

Ron rushed past her to pick up the lace knickers and hide them behind his back from her. "Shut up."

"Fine." She threw up her hands and walked out. "I actually didn't come here for a social visit."

Ron sighed and used the same spell he had on the kitchen for the room to put itself into order. He followed her back into the living room. She picked up her scarf from the back of the couch where she had put it. "I just saw the paper work and had to come down and find out for myself. I'll see you later, Ron."

"Bye." He closed the door behind her.


End file.
